Things I am not allowed to do in the Team Terrific 10 base
Chapter 1: 1-20 1. I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing the 4Kids One Piece opening. *Nor I may show it to them. *Doing so will result in an extremely pissed Ri Dae-Jung. *Did I mention he's frightening when he's extremely pissed? 2. It's Reicheru, not "Crazed Flying Fire Witch". 3. I will not snap ladies' bras. 4. The Japanese officer ghost named is Hiro Shinozawa, not Emperor Hirohito. *That goes double for Satoru Samo. 5. Toshio is not a Jap, I will not call him it. *Nor play "You're a Sap, Mr. Jap", "The Jap and The Wop and The Hun" and "We're Gonna Have to Slap the Dirty Little Jap". *Samuel got in trouble for that. He got banned from watching his favorite movies and shows. 6. Toshio's name is Doctor Toshio Samo, The Heir of Shako, not "Crazy evil Japanese boy". 7. I will not tickle Another Mark, even if I say he needs to laugh. 8. I will not write on the Kim portraits in Another Marie's room, no matter how funny it is. 9. I will not play "Unit 731" by Slayer every time I see Toshio unless he carries a dead body. *If he carries a dead body, I may play it (He becomes a badass) 10. Huizong is not "Ladiesman217". 11. I will not lock the North Korean Cap vigintuplets and the South Korean Cap vigintuplets in a room to see who can get out alive. 12. I will not give Huizong a picture of a naked Taiwanese woman, even if Hiro is near. 13. I will not teach Jiao Xion to grope people. *Huizong is still screaming in Mandarin. 14. Huizong is fucking Taiwanese, not Chinese! 15. I will not lock Toshio in a room with Samuel, Antonino and Huizong just to see what happens. 16. I will not ask Huizong if he loves fondling female genitals. 17. The Female North Korean is named Marie Lara-Rutter, not "Commie". *That goes double for her counterparts. 18. I do not weigh the same as a elephant. *Huizong kept calling me fatty. 19. I will not show the Chinese and Koreans members Boku No Pico. *Jong-un is still traumatised. 20. I will not ask Jiko to draw on Kim il-Sung portraits *I'm banned from going near her. 21-40 21. I am not allowed to go naked in Shōwa Prison Camp. *Nor I will reveal the secrets. 22. I will not teach 6-year olds to play FNAF. *Hailey refused to talk to me. *Toshio thought it was awesome. 23: His name is Huizong Zhungxi, not "The Hottest Man Alive". 24: I will not call Ryo the Yokai Spirit "Portgas D. Ace" no matter how much fire he uses. 25: I will not give North Korean members a vandalised picture of Kim Jong-il. *I was banned from the DPRK room. 26: I will not break Hiro's glasses, he can't see two feet in front of him. 27. I will stop asking Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung) if he is in his period yet. *He's male, he doesn't have those "female" parts. *I will not make a yaoi fan fiction of Ri Dae-Jung getting pregnant, he's only 11! 28. I will not attempt vivisection, only doctors can. 29: Throwing the Japanese Child Medics' clothes around the base is highly frowned upon. 30: I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing Justin Bieber. *Wei tried to get the song out of his head by banging it against the wall (of Sophie's room). 31: I will not bring Anti-North Korean propaganda to the Union of Koreans. 32: I will not lock a weeaboo and the Japanese members of the team in a room to see what happens, especially in cosplay. *Satoko had her breasts exposed. 33: My genitals are not gods, so I must stop telling people, or showing it to them. 34: I am not allowed to strip Huizong naked, nor anyone else, period. *Huizong's still traumatized. 35: I will not ask Toshio is he has the hots for Shika, that's just wrong. 36: I will not hire a perverted old lady to grope the men, or a perverted old man, period. 37: The Male North Korean prison guard's name is Ri Dae-Jung, not Girly-Boy. *His name also isn't Vegeta or Dick. 38: I will stop dividing people into shirts and skins. 39: I will not point at Satoko's breasts and ask "Are those real?" then fondle them. 40: I will not, under any circumstances, tie Ri Dae-Jung to a chair, hold his feet and tickle him with a feather to get info out on him. 41-60 41: I am not an assassin hired to kill Toshio Samo or the Chinese Ghost Children and I must stop shouting this in the base. 42: I will not dress up as Kim Jong-il for Halloween, this offends the North Koreans. 43: I will not perform attacks with the middle finger raised. 44: Huizong/Hideki is not going to eat me. 45: I will stop asking Another Giuseppe if he wants a tickle fight. 46: Sending a vandalised picture of Emperor Hirohito to Japanese members of the team is not funny. *That goes double for Ryou Shako. 47: I will not tie Huizong to a chair and eat cream cheese bagels in front of him. 48: I will not draw on my colleagues or commander's wanted posters. *Nor I will send in the baby photos to the guys who make them. 49: "Otters continue to secretly mock us" is not an excuse to attack Sophie or Marilou. 50: I will not show North Koreans, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, especially Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) Normal Marie, Normal Mark and Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung), College Humor's Adventures of Kim Jong Un, 51: Scary Maze Game is not an acceptable punishment method. 52: I will not urinate on prisoners, that's Another Mark's job. 53: I will not get 4Kids over to piss off Japanese team members. 54: I will not play Salute by Little Mix when they are female Japanese-speaking Corps soldiers marching. 55: I will not hide Marie's Law plushie, Andrew gave that to her. *Or any other plush toy for that matter. 56: Princess Starlight came from outer space, but that doesn't mean she's some "fairy alien". *If anyone calls her that, she'll get mad. 57: I will not show Marie "Robot Chicken". 58: I will not sneak up to any female North Korean member, flip their skirt and pull their underwear down to knee-length. 59: "I couldn't resist fondling female privates" is not an excuse. 60: I will not call the Kuro Unit, or Huizong/Hideki "Tojo". *And Tickling Huizong/Hideki's nose with a feather is highly frowned at. 61-80 61: If Satoko is cosplaying as pre-timeskip Trafalgar Law from One Piece, I may not strip her nude, saying "I want her cosplay because the dude's hot" is not an excuse, she's still traumatised from that incident in Japan when she cosplayed as him. 62: I will stop asking Satoko if I can borrow her tampons. 63: When Satoko is playing One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, I may not disturb her or pull her hair. 64: I will not take down Ri Min-Li's Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung portraits. 65: I will not sing "I'm so Ronery" from the movie Team America: World Police, because it is offensive to people from DPRK. 66: I will refrain from taking toys of Marie, that goes double for the Law plush she has. 67: I will not say to Catherine that she looks like an 8-year-old girl. 68: Showing Another Kazuki the Care Bears is not acceptable. *So does showing him Popples, The Get-Along Gang, and the original Sylvanian Families cartoon. 69: I will not show Matthew Duric Pokemon characters that he dislikes. *Same goes to other Pokemon fans. 70: Calling Sophie, Marilou, or Cameron Jacob a "weasel" is highly frowned at. *Samuel didn't mind. *Remember, weasels may be related to otters, but they are not the same. 71: Just because Plankton is green does not mean he looks "sick". 72: Just because Satoko loves anime does not mean she loves shotacon and lolicon anime. 73: I will NOT, under ANY circumstances use Flavio the Goat as a weapon to eat up Reicheru's kimono. *That goes double to Ryo. He does not like Flavio chewing on his yukata. 74: It is not acceptable to compare TT10 members to Happy Tree Friends characters unless if they can stand it. 75: I will not ask Another Nicole to make the ghosts' rooms girlish and painted pink. 76: Catherine is only a novice at casting spells. So, I don't need to say anything bad about it. 77: I will not have Another Beatrix to team up with her normal counterpart. They are complete rivals. 78: I will not offer Another Giuseppe KFC, Burger King, Wendy's, McDonald's, or anything else he dislikes. 79: I will not make fun of Samuel nor call him a scaredy-cat for being afraid of many things. 80: I shouldn't make Marilou read creepypasta. She has nightmares about them. 81-100 81: I will not make the majority of the teammates watch Histeria! *Nor show them Tokio Jokio 82: Left 4 Dead 2 should not be played by Brahm and Treat, period. *I let them play Satoko's copy, she was pissed off, and I got into trouble. *I regret nothing! 83: I will not ask Plankton when Planktonine will return to the team. She already retired in 2014. 84: I will not upset Marilou by telling her stories of Aristotle Marx. 85: Sophie hates Marvin Marvin, Boohbah, and Teletubbies. So I will not make her watch any of the 3 shows mentioned. 86: I will not feed Hans Kiranoko meat. 87: I will not steal Alda's Vanellope doll. 88: I will not feed Samantha Kyra peanut products. That activates her dark side. *She does not only have a peanut allergy, but she has a split personality. 89: I will only offer Marie Lara-Rutter Chick-fil-A, nothing else. *That also applies to Ri Min-Li. 90: Bubsy games are BANNED, period. *Apparently, just about everyone in the alliance hates them. *Ri Dae-Jung NEVER played a PS1 again. 91: I will not force the Japanese Medics to go outside and play kiddy games for fun. They find it quite babyish. 92: When Satoko plays One Piece: Dance Battle, whining on how much One Piece sucks is not funny. 93: I will not tell Satoko stories about the Tohoku earthquake. 94: I am not allowed to use salt on ghosts. 95: I am not supposed to hallucinate Catherine the Spellcaster with a drink that causes it. 96: I will not replace Satoko Samo's Transformers figures with baby dolls. *Or Cameron Jacob's for that matter. 97: When Huizong is shirtless when the base on a warm day, it is not appropriate to say "DUDE, YOU'RE FUCKIN' HOT!" *Huizong blushed because it was embarrassing. *Another Beatrix got a camera and took a photo. *That's one thing Another Nicole should especially must NOT do. Besides, she and Huizong would make a very bad pairing compared to Huizong and Another Beatrix. 98: The Dingo Fang can only be used by the Wombat Combatants, nobody else, especially Curt and Danielle, who originally found it. 99: The Crew of Africans must not be called "n**gers" or "n**gas" (To African users, forgive us). *It's racist anyway. *Even Princess Starlight and her another counterpart were offended. 100: The only time I can confiscate one possession of Another Nicole by selling it to Goodwill is if she gets suspended. 101-120 101: "Pokemon is Animal Cruelty" is not an excuse. 102: I will not sell Tariko Kirochu's Mesprit plush on Ebay. 103: I will not feed Ji Woong Kirochu carrots. 104: Singing "Dude Looks Like a Lady" to Ri Dae-Jung is only funny the first time. 105: I will not change Satoko's slogan from "The Darkness Is A Lost Beauty" to "I have free milk from my tits". *She's still pissed off. 106: I will not show Huizong Barney, Sesame Street, or Wonder Pets, unless his niece is with him. *Barney (Huizong hates that dinosaur) *Sesame Street (He tried shooting the TV, even though Dynasti reminded this show of her childhood) *Wonder Pets (Toshio Kisho wouldn't stop singing the songs) 107: I will not show, ANYONE, Transformers: Kiss Players, ever. *CJ, Satoko and Samantha weren't able to leave their rooms. 108: Showing the team a pornographic anime is prohibited. 109: Silly string is officially banned. *It took 5 weeks to clean it off. 110: Repainting Satoko's Transformers is not allowed. *Satoko had to clean the wet paint on her Skywarp G1 figure, she now keeps it in a box. 111: I will not give Huizong Transformers: Kiss Players manga, EVER. *Transformers: Kiss Players is not allowed, period. *The commanders banned the manga from being in the premises. *Satoko wouldn't leave the room. 112: Making the team watch 2 Girls 1 Cup results in supsension. *Huizong couldn't drink from a cup for a week. *It traumatized Sophie. 113: I will not bring a sex toy to meetings, Huizong is still flustered. 114: Don't explain the Nanking massacre to Japanese children younger than 4, Jiko is very scared and was unable to go near Mei for a month. 115: "Screamer" is not an appropriate name for Another Nicole. *I called her that during a meeting, she threw a fit like a 4 year old, The commanders were laughing too hard to help, I still was in trouble. *Ri Dae-Jung actually pissed himself. *If Dynasti calls Another Nicole a "screamer", she (Another Nicole) will throw a fit and everyone will be scared. 116: Revealing clothes should not be worn with my uniform. *My top part ripped off (Toshio fainted, Ri Dae-Jung couldn't talk, Ri Min-Li never spoke to me again, Mei couldn't look at me the same way). 117: Teaching Chinese and Korean Team Terrific 10 soldiers to hate their Japanese and Taiwanese colleagues is not acceptable, the Nanking Massacre is for discussing, not for brainwashing *Wei still can't look at Republic-era China the same way again. 118: When teaching WWII to soldiers, do not attempt to yell at Japanese, German, or Italian members about the atrocities and battles. *Satoko is still whimpering (She hates getting yelled at!). *Setsuko and Satoko Kiranoko were unable to speak to Sun Wei and Sun Chen (Sino-Japanese War bit). 119: I will not sing any song from Nicki Minaj during a meeting, *Ri Dae-Jung is still traumatized. *The Commanders was pissed. *Mei never spoke to me again. *Dynasti was happy when Nicki Minaj starred in Steven Universe. 120: I will not copy quotes from Histeria! *"We dare you to watch Histeria!" (Mei and Ri Dae-Jung said in Mandarin and Korean "What the fuck?") *"Histeria! proudly presents China!" (The Chinese Ghost kids never went near me again) 121-140 121: I will not steal Nicole Birou's Nintendo 3DS System. 122: Meghann Trainee is banned forever in the base, ESPECIALLY All About That Bass. *It took Toshio 4 weeks to get the song out of his head. 123: I will not show the prison guards and doctors Twerk It by Miley Cyrus. *I never seen Ri Dae-Jung and Toshio laugh so hard. *We are now banned from twerking. 124: KNOCK FIRST BEFORE ENTERING! *I caught Huizong having sex with Another Beatrix, he refused to talk to me for a week *I saw Another Giuseppe's "no-no" when he was in the shower, he now locks doors *I saw Satoko's breasts while getting changed, she now bans me from her room *I saw Cuong changing his bloodstained clothing. *I saw Cuong and Jane having sex, including breasts and genitalia. *I saw Joseph changing into another Confederate uniform. 125: Showing the prison guards of Justin Bieber pissing is ill-advised. *Mei said Justin was an ugly girl and how did she/he get famous. *Huizong, Hiro, Ri Dae-Jung, Toshio laughed so hard that they almost peed themselves *Even Reicheru thought it was funny 126: I will not give Another Kazuki anything made by Disney except for franchises he likes. 127: I will not threaten King Kool by saying that I'll hit his face with a hacksaw or kill one of the members. *Of course, he doesn't tolerate threats. 128: No quotes from South Park. *"Fuck you dolphins!" (Satoko never went near me again) *"Suicide rates in Japan are sky high!" (Hiro almost killed me) *"Shut up Kyle!" (Huizong stared at me) *"Shut your fucking face, Uncle Fucker!" *"Donkey raping shit-eater!" *"How would you like to suck my balls?" (The females smirked when Cuong said this) *"Gottai to bomb thah hahbah! Deddy?" (Huizong hit me in the face, what a fucking asshole!) *"Ogh! You must have very big pee-anis!" (I am now banned from mimicking a Japanese South Park accent, ever, I have never seen Satoko so pissed off!) *"Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat Bitch" (All the members stared at me, Huizong was laughing too hard) 129: I will not say anything from Marvel Super Hero Squad, ever. *Brahm and Treat wouldn't stop saying "Alright Squadies, Hero Up!". * It drove Huizong NUTS. 130: I will not say to Samantha Kyra "Ahhh, snow, dandruff from the sky". *She kept us in a lock and key. * (Then I was pelted with snowballs from various people) * (And ghosts) * (Dammit, Huizong!) 131: Double dog dares are banned. * Huizong ended up being shirtless for a week, Another Beatrix couldn't be the most happiest woman ever. * Toshio got a bath toy glued to his hand. * Antonino is not allowed Starbucks of any kind. * Neither I'm I. 132: I will not teach the ghosts to play strip poker. *When Huizong was stripped down to his boxers, Another Beatrix was in the medical base for a week. *I have never seen Reicheru so embarrassed. *Meimei wasn't wearing a bra, she never forgave me. 133: Showing the ghosts 1000 Ways to Die results in suspension. *Huizong liked it. *Hiro and Ryou fell of their chairs, especially the refeeding syndrome episode. *Meimei covered Jiao's eyes. *Wei thought it was awesome. *Jiao Xion never went near me again. *Mulan Maozhi now hates me. 134: The Scary Maze Game is banned, period. *Huizong (He fell out of his chair) *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (She hates jumpscares, reason why she can't play FNAF) *Meimei (She screamed) *Hiro (I never heard him scream so loud) *King Kool (He said "meh") 135: No Bubsy quotes! EVER! *"Aren't these game designers wonderful?" (I never seen Huizong's eye twitch so violently) *"What could possibly go wrong?" (Hiro tried to get that out of his head) *"See that thing in front of you? That's a switch, just run into it to make something cool happen!" (The Chinese Ghost Children are banned from switches) *"Now, what would a platform game be without platforms hmm. I wonder if there's any extra lives up there?"(Sophie and Reicheru screamed) 136: I will not make plushies of the WWII ghosts. *Huizong fainted when he saw a "Hwizwong" plushie. *Meimei and Toshio Kuroko thought it was hilarious. 137: I will not go joyriding in a Mutsubishi Zero. *Huizong and Hiro pulled me over. 138: Toshio's lab is OFF LIMITS! *When he means it, no touchy! *If you do, prepare for torture. That's right. You heard me. 139: I will not copy quotes from Dr. Smoov Transformers. *This Autobot must be the most stupidest fucking idiot ever (Huizong laughed so hard) *Wheeljack, why the fuck did you built the Dinobots with small brains? (Toshio couldn't look at Optimus Prime the same way again) *How about a mouthful of liquid nitrogen you asshole? (Huizong said that to Samuel) *I am going to throw you right in the middle of that battlefield if you don't shut the fuck up! (Huizong said that to Samuel, Hiro died laughing) *Do you need to borrow a rocket pack?, Thundercracker, pull a rocket pack out of your ass and give it to Optimus Prime (I just found out that Hiro's nickname is Thundercracker, 100% awkward) *Welcome to Hollywood, Megatron! *Maria thinks it's the greatest thing ever made. 140: I will not show Samuel South Park or anything he likes if he's punished. *In that case, I can only show him preschool shows for punishment, as well as The Get Along Gang (to try and change his attitude). 141-160 141: Huizong and any other member from the Chinese-speaking world (Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, Macau and Singapore) of the team are NOT considered minions of satan. *Jann called them that once. I didn't tolerate it at all. 142: Dane Cook is banned forever in the base. *I want venom (Toshio backed away) *Has anyone seen my shoes? I kicked them off in a fit of joy (Mei Cloud was like WTF?) *Ah, what i'm I supposed to say to an atheist when he sneezes, ah, when you die, nothing happens (Hiro loves that one) *I went to the DMV, or as I like to call it, Satan's asshole (Satoko had lost it) *I would love to have acidy spit (Ri Dae-Jung looked at me) *Slip 'N Slide, yeah... It would of have been fun if Dad checked for rocks before he put it down... Slip 'N Bleed from the anus they should have called this ride (Jiao now has a fear of Slip 'n Slides) *He was hit by a dodger, which I found funny and ironic *Fuck is like the best word ever, it's just Fuck!, cause it's go the FFFF, the UUUUU and the CCCKKKK!, FUCK! (Huizong said "Damn right!", Sophie glared at him) * (Ri Dae-Jung is still twitching) * (Quite violently) * (Antonino and Huizong love Dane Cook) * (Princess Starlight remembered the infamous Burger King stand-up act.) 143: I will not feed Zhao Cloud salt 144: The Beer Song is banned, infinitely * Hiro and Huizong, who were pissed ass drunk started singing this very loudly * Wei wouldn't stop yelling "I can't remember how much I had, I had a twelve-pack, with my dad!" * Me and Ri Dae-Jung almost died of laughter 145: All songs from Psychostick, ARE BANNED! * Huizong and Hiro sang the Beer Song very loudly, 146: I will not sing Cops and Robbers when Huizong is about. * Not my fault Another Beatrix called him a "Sexy Police Officer"! 147: I will not stick bumper stickers on ghosts and guards * My favourite was "Bad cop, No donut!" On Ri Dae-Jung 148: I will not wash Huizong stripped down to my undergarments * Samuel was jealous * Meimei was mad * Huizong, however, was a happy officer 149: Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life is banned, period. * Satoko and Jong-un still can't play as Nick or Ellis from L4D2 without the mental images * Huizong banned his niece from watching Shrek forever 150: POKEMON PORN IS BANNED! * Tariko screamed * Satoko Samo fainted * Toshio buried his face deep, into his mother's bosom. 151: The following WWII films are monitored * Unbroken (Huizong got a little scared) * Men Behind the Sun (Everyone is banned from watching it) * Boy With The Striped Pyjamas (It made the Germans a little suspicious) * Grave of the Fireflies 152: I will stop calling the 1986 Transformers film "Game of Thrones for children" * Satoko still keeps calling it that * Reicheru calls it "Kiddie's Game of Thrones" * Jiao Shinozawa still spoils the film for everyone * "Game of Thrones-formers, Deaths in Disguise, All your favorites die, at the hands of, the guy who decided, Game of Thrones-formers, more than meets the death of your favorite characters~!" * Gotta love Satoko, she made that song. 153: I will not expose Sonic Vore pictures to Toshio Samo *Doing so will result in an extremely pissed Satoko Samo 154: Do NOT establish "Pet a Sinophone day", where everyone has to pet the most people from China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau and Singapore.. *Results will be sweating, throbbing headaches, and a very pissed off Huizong *Even though he deserved it. 155: The song "Bird is the Word" is banned infinitely from the base *Wei banged his head against the wall *Mei Cloud twitched quite violently 156: Do not talk in a demonic voice and say "I need to find a better host body" *The commanders and officers freaked * Satoko and Ri Dae-Jung laughed. 157: Never play with the tanks in the training room *Samuel ended up on the cannon while trying to get it unplugged *Huizong, Hiro, Toshio, Shika, Ri Dae-Jung, Marie, Mark, Ri Min-Li, Satoko, and Wei were laughing too hard to attack GBS teachers *I died laughing at it 158: Never let Antonino listen to rap or poetry *For everyone's sanity and your own, don't. 159: Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 and Baby Geniuses are banned forever in the base *Ji woong threatened to shoot himself if he saw that piece of trash. 160: I will not change Jiao/Jiko's motto to "Spoiled Child" *It's "Unit 731's Child"! 161-180 161: If you want to watch any of the films or games below, please let Sophie, Reicheru, Catherine or any other officer know beforehand, but make sure the commanders are out of the room *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (Brahm and Treat wouldn't stop singing the song, "Now That We're Men") *Silent Night, Deadly Night *Grave of the Fireflies (Catherine cried at the end) *Child's Play *Left 4 Dead 2 (Except Reicheru, she likes it, I'm not allowed to play Jong-un's or Satoko's copy, Huizong won't stop playing the Hunter theme) *Black Christmas *Men Behind the Sun (NO! We are not traumatizing people using this film, especially Jiko-chan) *Frozen *The Interview (Ri Min-Li was offended) *The Human Centipede *Team America: World Police (I was suspended for a month) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Junior (Men can't get pregnant, Another Nicole!) *I Know Who Killed Me *Barefoot Gen (Jiao/Jiko, Huizong and Meimei freaked and ran, poor family!) *Baby Geniuses *Monty Python: The Meaning of Life (Mr. Creosote exploding scene grossed everyone, while everyone was eating, Huizong never ate at French restaurants again) *The Ring *Children of the Corn (A mediocre horror film.) *Cool World *Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (Huizong had a photosensitive epileptic seizure during the birth scene, he vomited and the movie was shut off, much to Amanda's dismay) *Felidae *Sausage Party (Bridget didn't want to take any chances.) *The Emoji Movie (Nuff said.) 162: For the love of Supernannya God's Man Tits, Stop freaking out when girls start bleeding once a month! *Frank noticed blood dripping down Satoko Samo's leg, *Reicheru's are pretty heavy! *Satoko doesn't need to be checked 3 times a week! *She threw a tampon at Samuel 163: I will not make t-shirts for everyone without permission *I survived: a Pissed off ghost girl (Reicheru thought it was funny I still wear it) *I survived: hearing the song "Let it Go" one hundred times *I survived: a Taiwanese and Italian Prankster (I hate Huizong and Antonino's antics) *I survived: a Teleporting Chinese boy (Wei still pushes people downstairs) *I survived: a Cranky Jiao/Jiko (She screams pretty loud!) *I survived: a Human Experimentation demonstration (Toshio's just doing this for shits in giggles!) *I survived: Samuel the Otter's stupidity (I hate his pranks!) *I survived: So much crap, it won't fit on one shirt! 164: 7 words, No Five Nights at Freddy's at night. *Samuel has nightmares about animatronics *How do Jong-un, Huizong, and Hiro sleep peacefully after playing that?! 165: NO COPYING NOSTALGIA CRITIC QUOTES! *"Starscream Cookies are more than meets the eye-cing! You're wrong Starscream! I'm always wrong, and the sprinkles are simply to die for! STARSCREAM! Oh, just let me cook bitch!, with a dash of---, STARSCREAM!" (Huizong and Zhao Cloud done that, Hiro never laughed so hard in his life to notice his brother in law getting beaten up) *"WHAT THE FUCK CANADA?!" (All the Canadians looked at me) *"Bu-bu-bu-bullshit!" (Huizong died of laughter) *"What the Hell?, did they just talk?!" *"JUUUST...EEEEX...PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!" (Huizong died of laughter at that, too) *"Yay, you tried to tell a joke! You get a vast empty void of silence!" (What Ri Dae-Jung says about King Kool's "jokes") *"And so the Onceler...*fangirls scream* DON'T MAKE ME IMPALE YOU!!!" *"Now allow me to continue SHOUTING AT RANDOM!" *"Jesus fuck, what do they do for an encore? Read the diary of Anne Frank?" (The Jewish members were pissed off at me) *"Hey, kids, see the new toy in town? To get you more acquainted with the ground. It's Trip-It, Trip-It, smashing faces into asphalts. Trip-It, Trip-It! Sue the toy brand, it's their fault! Cause the very best thing of all, the phone number's on the ball. Maybe you can take those bastards to court, sue the little fuckers down to their shorts. Trip-It, Trip-It! Trip-It. It's a lawsuit waiting to happen." (The officers almost died of laughter. I'm not kidding.) *"Titanic and Atlantis now exist in the same universe!" (No they don't, Samuel.) *Hiro and Huizong love the Nostalgia Critic. 166: Two words, NUMA NUMA! *Brahm and Treat are still singing it *It drove Huizong NUTS. 167: I will not change Huizong's tattoos to "To eat Cream Cheese, To Piss off, To have sex, to be sexy" *It will result in a very pissed Huizong 168: I will not change Ri Dae-Jung's motto from "Whatever" to "To drink coffee and eat donuts" *He's still not happy 169: I will not sing Let it Go when Marie or Reicheru is in earshot *Laura kept singing it, Marie locked herself in the room 170: BME Pain Olympics is banned from the base *Ri Dae-Jung has difficulty peeing standing up *The boys and men covered their crotches. *The girls and women were like "OH MY GOD!" 171: When Toshio says Ri Dae-Jung's a boy, do not respond with the following *So, he has a dick *THAT'S A GUY?! *I thought he was a little girl! *Why is he feminine throughout the sudden? 172: The Song Technologic is banned entirely *My head, oh god, Ri Dae-Jung was driven nuts to the point he almost killed a civilian *SHUT UP BRAHM AND TREAT! *'But it, use it, break it, fix it----FUCK YOU!" 173: Viagra is banned from the premises forever, period. *Huizong's erection lasted 3 hours, poor him, Samuel mixed his coffee with Viagra. 174: Making sexually explicit yaoi situations with Transformers figures to the Chinese Ghost Children, Jiao/Jiko, Satoko, and Samantha Hinkhouse is highly frowned at and is not funny *Satoko was not able to use her Megatron and Thundercracker Henkei! Henkei! figures for a couple of days. *Jiao/Jiko is stil traumatized *The Chinese Ghost Children never forgave me. *Samantha now plays in private. 175: Onion News Network is banned infinitely. *Work! Work you cocksucking piece of shit! What's wrong with you?! What's wrong with you?! Why can't you work like a normal machine?! (Huizong was hungry when the vending machine stopped working, when he said that, I died laughing) *Tech-savvy consumers are lining up today to be the first to purchase Sony's brand new stupid piece of shit that doesn't do the goddamn thing it's fucking supposed to. (Huizong said it about a broken PS4, That man is god!) *Hiro loves the Onion News Network 176: Angry Grandpa Show quotes are banned *What the fuck are you watching? (Jann said this when she caught Satoko watching Transformers) *Candy Galore! I'm in heaven, I'm in heaven! (Huizong keeps stealing Halloween candy) *I put a little Mentos in your Diet Coke, so what? (Huizong tried doing that, it went up his nose) *Touch my candy, I'll break your TV, I'll break your Xbox (I said that to Huizong, he wouldn't let me play with his TV or XBOX 360) * (I can't believe we are still allowed to watch this) 177: I will not change the threat rate from Low, Medium, High to OH GOD!, GODDAMN!, FUCK ME! *Meimei thought it was hilarious until her daughter said the third one *Heh, kids. 178: I will not post WWII ghosts in seductive poses on the internet *Huizong's pinup posters with him sitting down and legs spreaded out, the commnets were "OVARIES EXPLODED!" X3, "Have my babies!" X10, "DAMN, HE'S HOT!" and "SEXY!" *When he was in a mall, Another Beatrix got to see him half naked by crazy girls, her reaction?: HAWT DAMN! after saving him *Huizong, having more fangirls than ever before *Dietrich is not impressed *Antonino, was a happy spirit 179: For the love of Supernannya God's Man Tits, FIND A TOILET, DON'T SHIT OR PISS INSIDE THE BASE OR OUTSIDE, USE A FUCKING TOILET! *Mainland Chinese tourists failed to find a toilet and they let their kid shit on the camp campus, they were punished and banned from the camp, the Chinese soldier members who witnessed this were evacuated and taught to behave in Supernannya, AGAIN. 180: 2 Girls 1 Finger is banned infinitely *Huizong wasn't able to talk to his sister for a month. 181-200 181: When Wei teleports, do not tickle him, just don't *He freaked out 182: Bird is the Word is banned infinitely from the base *Ri Dae-Jung banged his head against the wall *Toshio twitched violently *Antonino loves that song. 183: Pig latin is banned *Funny to annoy the Zhungxi Twins with! 184: Never say "Where's my little tapeworm?" *Toshio spent 2 weeks giving everyone tapeworm exams 185: No condoms on doors! *Me, Huizong, and Antonino done it on every door, it was unnoticed for three days until Samuel yelled "GROSS!" *We actually wet ourselves from laughing too hard 186: When playing 7 or 11 minutes in heaven, don't partner Huizong to Another Nicole *He ejaculated over her face when she touched his genitals repeatedly *He was pissed *Hiro was laughing too hard to help 187: Do not pick up the child medics yelling "UNIT 731 CHILD DOCTORS!" *They really hate that *Really hate that *Tariko Cap loathes me 188: Unless Jiao or Tokiko is with their family, no Nick Jr, PBS, Disney Junior and so on *Meimei is greatly disturbed by Sesame songs *Huizong fell face first when she saw his niece watching Dinosaur Train *Ryou and Hiro think Barney is Evil *Jiao loves the Wonder Pets 189: No commiting crimes to get Satoko's attention *She put me in handcuffs and hung from a Mutsubishi Zero *Sophie asked me where I was, Satoko pointed up *I waved *Sophie facepalmed 190: When about to watch the following anime, please let a high-ranking officer or commander know *Dragon Ball Z (Mark Lara-Rutter now has a fear of the following things, cockroaches that eat teenagers, adolescents in general, lizards, bubble gum, demons, and all tons of crap) *Super Milk-chan (Toshio thought it was the worst piece of shit ever) *Sailor Moon (Satoko really hates that, Brahm now asks teenage Japanese girls if they have powers) *Sonic X *Ultimate Muscle *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! *Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (Amanda Higgleburg thought it was a shotacon anime, and she yelled YAOI! constantly, almost sent Satoko screaming, Reicheru won't leave her quarters, Sophie fainted, Ryo explained to her that Black Butler is not a yaoi, it is a mystery/horror/comedy, she won't listen) 191: When also about to watch the following webtoons or webcomics, please notify any officer or commander *Happy Tree Friends (Toshio thought it was the best thing ever, it scared Mark, Ri Dae-Jung likes it) *Dick Figures (Hiro and Huizong have been compared to the main characters by Meimei) *Dragon Ball: Multiverse (Mark...) 192: When I'm in Toshio's medical bay, do not say the following *"Those stairs have something against me!" (Samuel) *"Not my fault the wall got in my way" (Me) *"Can I have a lollipop after this?" *"Just rip it off fast!" (Brahm) *"It smells like floor wax in here" (Treat) *"Does this look swollen in here" (Brahm again, *shudders*) *(He still resorts to violence) *(He's got one hell of a katana) 193: When bathing Huizong or Meimei, do not do it stripped to your undergarment *Brahm and Treat were jealous *The commanders were mad *Huizong and Meimei, well, they were very happy twins 194: The following nicknames are frowned upon *Sexyzong (Huizong) *Hirohito (Hiro and Satoru) *Unit 731 Chick (Jiao) *Otterhead (Sophie) *Girl on Fire (Reicheru) *(And so many others I can't name them all!) 195: Don't rename birthdays to "You were expelled from a uterus today!" day 196: Never tell the members about Japanese vending machines *Although some were actually amazing, some of them were over-the-top *Like, used underwear *That's RIGHT, used underwear *Another Nicholas was blushing and said he wanted a pair of panties *Satoko can't find her underwear, has been wearing her uniform without panties on, guess what? For a week *Another Nicholas is a perverted freak. 197: The following songs are monitored *Unit 731 by Slayer (Mainland Chinese tourists were shocked and they complained it after Satoko played it very loudly) *I Love You Barney Song *How Bad Can I Be? *Peanut Butter Jelly Time *Cannibal by Kesha *Trust in Me *Korea Does What It Is Determined To Do! (Ri Min-Li still plays that) *King for a Day by Pierce the Veil (TURN THAT SHIT DOWN HUIZONG!) *Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (Huizong's new theme song) *Wiggle by Jason Derulo (They hate that, really hate that) *Talk Dirty to Me by Jason Derulo (People from other countries, officially hate me) *Any Frozen song (It drove most of the men and boys, and some women and girls, NUTS) *Angel of Death by Slayer (It pissed Jewish members off, godddammit Satoko!) *Nanking by Exodus (Huizong likes that song, despite what it is actually about) *Dr. Heart Stealer by Hiroshi Kamiya (Satoko, for the love of god, Stop playing that through the speakers! she does this to piss off Samuel, Huizong won't stop singing it) *Keep Awake by 100 Monkeys *The P-P-Platypus Song by Steve Axtell (Sophie found it addicting.) 198: No quoting The Simpsons *They taste like burning (Jiao said that about fried rice) *"Quit throwing your garbage into our dimension!" *"Your family can't help you now." *"Eat hobo remains!" *"Ow, my foot! You lousy, stupid, clumsy..." *"Eat my shorts!" *Are they any jive talking robots in the play (Satoko likes that one, she just loves giant motherfucking robots!) *Aww man, this sucks and this blows (Huizong and Hiro said that when they were asked to guard a crystal) *Expand my brain, Learning Juice! (Huizong giggled) *"I told you so" has a brother, his name is "Shut the hell up!" (Huizong laughed at that) *I don't get mad, I get stabby (Toshio brought out the knife) *"Why, you little...!" *And I say a monkey can mow our lawn (Samuel got a few odd looks) *I never dreamed an American car, designed in Germany, assembled in Mexico from parts made in Canada (I got a few odd looks from the German, Canadian, American, and Mexican members) *"Don't look where I'm pointing!" *"I like men now!" *I'll teach to laugh at something is funny! (Really, Ri Dae-Jung?) *I can't be a vegetarian, I love the taste of death (Me) *Well Excuse me for having enormous I didn't work on! *"I dare you to ride your skateboard to the Krusty Burger and back...naked." *If you love fish like I do, you want them to die with dignity *To start, press any key. Where's the any key? (Our latest computers confused some first-time users) *Aw, they're so cute when they're Duplo. (LEGO is now monitored) *Shut the hell up you damn ass whore! (Huizong insulted Giuseppe by saying that.) *Well, you're damned if you do, and you're damned if you don't. (Sophie received lots of memories watching Bart the Genius, where that quote came from, as a 7-8-year-old) *This is indeed a disturbing universe. (Something Ri Dae-Jung would say) *Besides, every time I learn something new, it pushes some old stuff out of my brain. *If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room. (Marie if she's not in a period) *This is a gross misuse of school property. *They let Sideshow Bob out of prison again. *I like boobies! (Jiao/Jiko said that in front of everyone, Brahm and Treat got into so much trouble with Meimei and Hiro, Huizong was laughing his ass off) *Look, lady. I got a peptic ulcer, my wife's hocking me for a new car, and I need a root canal. (Oh, Samuel.) *I told that idiot to slice my sandwich. *(Again, I am amazed that we are allowed to watch this) 199: Don't start quoting Shrek *"Help! I'm being kidnapped by a monster who's trying to relate to me!" (Huizong yelled that while fighting Curt) *"I hate these ball shows, they bore me to tears! Flip over to the Wheel of Torture." *"Samuel, you HAVE the right to remain silent, What you lack is the capacity." (It shut him up) *"It looks like we're up a chocolate creek without a popsicle stick!" *"Not my gumdrop button." (Shika said that, Toshio Samo and Toshio Cap were laughing too hard) *(Some of the commanders and officers like Shrek) *(They deny it) 200: Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 quotes and insults, don't start quoting them! *"Come on, Coach! Maybe the helicopter... Maybe it's made of chocolate!" (I'm now banned from Helicopters) *"No-Siree-Bob." (Huizong was like WTF) *"Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill!" (Samuel called Huizong that) *"So that's a Smoker, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady zombies." (Samuel said that about Huizong, but replaced "a Smoker" with "Huizong" and "zombies" with "ghosts") *"A crying woman… What, you think she's sad the mall's closed?" (Huizong said that when Marie was in her crying period) *"Crazy legs!" (I called Nicole that) *"I'm not― I'm not going near the crying girl." (Samuel said that when he was asked to talk to Marie while she was crying in her room) *"Seriously, I think we should just leave the crying girl alone." (Brahm also said that about Marie) *"Rochelle…that ain't you, is it, girl?" (Jong-un said that) *"All abooard! Whoop whoop! I always wanted to do that." (Brahm won't stop saying that) *(It drove few of the commanders NUTS) *(the North Korean Cap Vigintuplets, Satoko Samo, Reicheru and Nicole Birou-Jennings love Left 4 Dead) *(Amazing it's not banned) 201-220 201: Don't explain Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny to the WWII ghosts. *They still think Santa Claus is a pedophile. *Hiro was up all night on watch. 202: Never, EVER, explain yaoi or yuri to anyone, EVER. *Toshio is now scared. *Satoko now plays in private. *Jong-un fainted. 203: Never argue with inanimate objects, this includes: *Vending Machines *Forks *Shoes *Computers *Toasters *The slushie machine *Rolling pins *Or chairs * (They will, question me on mental health) * (Huizong called the vending machine a "son of a bitch") 204: When inside the other's rooms, please consider what music you are going to listen to. *Ri Dae-Jung hates rap playing in his room. *Everybody hates Justin Bieber *Wei thinks it's awesome when I do that. *Satoko hates Frozen and Justin Bieber music. 205: Do not pretend you have Tourette's syndrome. *"Hello FUCK OFF! Sophie, Are FUCK okay to day?" (Sophie looked at me in disbelief) *"I wish for DONKEY SHIT IN MY FACE!" (Huizong smiled) *"Let's watch the GODDDAMN show!" (Jiao/Jiko thought that was hilarious) *"Hello FUCK!, how are you to-FUCKING!-day?" *The commanders had a talk with me but they were laughing too hard. 206: Nobody is allowed to dress as Kenny from South Park. *Toshio doesn't want to take any chances. 207: Never challenge the team on "Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?". *The medics, yes. *The commanders, yes. *S. Korean and N. Korean members, yes. *Huizong and Meimei, yes. *Ri Dae-Jung, yes. *Mei Cloud, yes. *Antonino, not even close. 208: Never play the Llama song over and over again *All music players were confiscated until further notice. *I threw a brick at Antonino. *Huizong threw Antonino. *Where? *Out of the window. 209: Don't skip training *Huizong caught me *Who've would of thought that a former Imperial Japanese Army Taiwanese Second Lieutenant cared so much about education! 210: When we are out in the ghost universe, don't dance sexually to get others attention in Nationalist-era Mainland *Sophie and Reicheru really hate that *Now we have Hiro and 'Zong following us. 211: After sleeping in someone else's room, never leave the following crap over their floor *DPRK posters (Marie's counterparts) *Starscream dakimakura (Satoko, Don't leave that in anyone's room, Dennis found it under his bed) *Justin Bieber merchandise *Pokémon plushies (Huizong did not enjoy it when Tariko crashed his room for tonight) *Porn (Jiko discovered her uncle's porn while putting on cartoons) *Toys *Game of Thrones DVDs 212: Don't use tampons to stop nosebleeds *Huizong and Meimei thought I had a tampon fetish *Reicheru was grossed out *Satoko thought it was hilarious 213: Satoko Samo is not the 'Dolly Parton' of the Team Terrific 10 *Not my fault she has large breasts! 214: The following Yo Mamma Jokes are monitored *Yo mamma's so poor she goes to KFC to lick people's fingers *Yo mamma's so stupid, she tried to take Snoop Dog for a walk. *Yo Mamma's so stupid, she got hit by a parked car! (I enjoy that one) *Yo mama's so ugly, she made North Korea go South! *Yo Mamma's so hot, Mexicans use her as a spice! *Yo Mamma's so ugly, she makes onions cry (Onions are now monitored) *Yo Mamma's so fat, she broke the stairway to heaven! *Yo Mamma's so stupid, she thought Taco Bell was a Mexican phone company *Yo mamma's so hairy she shaves with a Weed whacker *Yo Mamma's so stupid she spent 20 minutes staring at a carton of orange juice because it read "Concentrate" *Yo mamma's so American her ancestor was the Statue of Liberty *Yo Mamma so fat, Donald Trump used her as the boarder wall *Yo Mamma's so stupid, she thought Starbucks was space currency (Starbucks are now monitored) *Yo Mamma's so fat, even Dora couldn't explore her *Yo Mamma's so American she wraps her Christmas gifts with the American flag *Yo Mama's So fat that she needs cheat codes for Wii Fit *Yo Mama's So American her birth certificate is the Declaration of Independence *Yo mama's so fat when she dies in Call of Duty, the players get a 5-person kill streak *yo mama's so fat, she is Miley Cyrus' wrecking ball *Yo mama's so fat, when she plays Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy found her and couldn't fit her in a costume, not even Chica's *Yo mamma's so American her birthday song is the national anthem *Yo Mama's so fat the Sorting Hat assigned her to the house of Pancakes *Yo mama's so American she deported Dora the Explorer *yo mama's so stupid she thought Titan's tower was the Trump Tower *Yo Mama's So American she sued McDonald's for selling French fries *Yo mama's so American she built the wall before Donald Trump 215: When arguing with Ri Dae-Jung or Mao Cloud, do not result in hairpulling *Ri Dae-Jung pulls hard *Mao pulls harder *Huizong and Hiro were laughing too hard to help *The commanders freaked that I was missing some hair. 216: Never Frebreeze a ghost *It irritates his eyes *Huizong was not happy he smelled like Apple Spice, yet he attracted more women than usual. 217: Never let Antonino watch a Mythbusters marathon *Huizong has a new nickname *And his uniform's ruined, he has to use a new one, which is still an IJA uniform *Three guesses on what his new nickname is 218: Two Words, LADY GAGA *Another Nicole won't stop singing Poker Face *Ri Dae-Jung hates Lady Gaga 219: 'One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, Floor' *The male WWII ghosts are hilarious when drunk *The Kuro Unit sang the Beer Song *Huizong said "This stuff's the greatest!", before falling to the floor *Hiro wouldn't stop saying "Ah, just like the good ol' days, back in Imperial Japan" *Meimei and Sakura died laughing *Those men are such lightweights 220: Waka Laka is banned infinitely from the base *Antonino and Samuel kept playing it *Ri Dae-Jung finally snapped *As did everyone else *I found it amusing! 221-240 221: Do not tickle anyone! *Remember what happened to Dennis and Ri Dae-Jung?! *And how did I know Huizong was fucking ticklish, it's his lower neck, abdomen, and side, mostly the lower neck. *Reicheru kicked me off 222: PETA propaganda is not to be taught to anyone, ever *Jiao/Jiko hates me, she really loathes me at times 223: No quoting Foamy the Squirrel. 224: When speaking Mandarin, Korean, or Japanese, don't attempt it unless you know what you are saying *I said in Chinese to Huizong "There is a cat down my pants" 225: Never suggest the Bobbalu motto should be "Come to the Bobbalu side, we have cookies." *Huizong and Sophie thought that was hilarious *Even Hiro did. 226: Never ask anyone to say anything a toddler would say. i.e 'I went poopy in my pants!' *I said that during a meeting, Huizong, Ri Dae-Jung, the other Chinese-speakers and Korean members, aswell as the Japanese, German, Italian, African, Australian members died of laughter *The commanders were laughing too hard to scold me. 227: I will stop reminding everyone that almost everyone dies in Transformers: The Movie *Jiao/Jiko won't stop saying "Megatron dies, Mr. Screamer Man dies, Insecticons die, Thundercracker dies, Skywarp dies, Optimus Prime dies, Prowl dies, Ratchet dies, Red Alert dies, Wheeljack dies, Ironhide dies, Dirge dies, Ramjet dies, Thrust dies." *Yes, sweetie, we get it now! 228: Do not leave dakimakura or adult sex toys in anyone's room *Brahm and Treat found Satoko's Starscream dakimakura *They still wonder what she does in her spare time 229: "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, didildidi!" *I saw Toshio banging his head saying "Get out! Get out! Get out!" *We are now banned from masturbating *Poor Satoko, at least she's got a dakimakura 230: Do not ask any Chinese or Taiwanese if they are a Mac or a PC *They really hate that 231: Dr. Smoov and Randomus Prime are banned, period *Jiko was copying bad words off it *Maria thinks it's hilarious. 232: I will not try to tattoo Huizong myself. 233: Fifty Shades of Grey is banned. 234: Do not challenge the guards to a race * You will lose * Very, very, very badly * Sophie was very unhappy 235: Watch your language around Jiao/Jiko * Meimei almost had a heart attack when she said "Samuel Big Fuck Face, Mommy!" * Huizong almost broke a rib laughing 236: Never talk or act like a munchkin * Mei... Ri Dae-Jung.... * I nearly pissed myself laughing * Huizong, Antonino, and Satoko were laughing just as hard 237: After eating a huge meal to the point of bloating, never rub your stomach and blurt out "It's a boy!" * Mei was alarmed when I said that * Toshio-kun and Ri Dae-Jung were losing it 238: It's a Small World After All is banned, infinitely * I locked Ri Dae-Jung, Huizong, and Toshio in a room and put it on the room, for 2 HOURS * Ri Dae-Jung hates that song * Huizong hates it * Toshio hates it even more *To put the icing on the cake, Another Kazuki loathes all Disney music, including this. *Sophie only preferred the Mickey Mouse Disco version. 239: Don't lock anyone in the room while any Slayer song is playing * Sophie was angry and almost punished me. * Another Nicole kept saying "NOT CUTE AT ALL!" * Reicheru, however, she was a very happy ghost * Cuong took off his shirt and began lip syncing Angel of Death. 240: Justin Bieber songs are banned. *Sophie and Catherine claimed that "Baby" hurts their ears 241-260 241: Johnny Test is banned from the base permanently * No quotes from that show either. For example, "Johnny want shiny trophy!" may teach young members bad grammar. * Sophie thinks it is a Dexter's Laboratory wannabe. * Princess Starlight used to hate it because it ripped off Dexter's Laboratory, but now the hatebase is getting as bad as the Teen Titans Go! hatebase. She preferred the first season because it is not Flash-animated. 242: Laxatives are officially banned from the base permanently * I slipped laxatives into Samuel's food. * The commanders were disgusted when he shit himself *"Shit-bomb!" * Huizong is hilarious. 243: Nicki Minaj's Anaconda shall not be played at the base under any circumstances. * Samuel, Brahm, and Treat found it amusing, that they ended up singing it all day. * It drove Huizong, Meimei, Jiao, and Hiro NUTS, Huizong almost forgot what music sounded like. * Reicheru is still banging her head against a wall. 244: I will not copy or imitate inappropriate or violent acts I see or hear on The Simpsons 245: I will not copy quotes from Pixar films: * Hey, let's play a game, it's called 'see who can be quiet the longest' (Everyone's favorite game with Another Nicole, Brahm, and Treat) * I like you temporarily! * You in the suit! Yes, you! Take a bath, Hippie! (I said that to Bridget, the soldiers were laughing too hard too attack) * You poured prune juice in his gas tank * CA-CA, RAWRRR! (I woke everyone up) * The '60's weren't good to you, were they? * You keep talkin' to yourself, people will think you're crazy (I said that to Satoko while playing with her Transformers) * What, did I forget to wipe my mud flaps? (Satoko laughed at that) * Crazy grandpa car (I said that to Giuseppe, priceless) * Aaaaah, this is the part were we blow up! (The entire infantry was evacuated) * I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage *Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! (Pizza is now monitored) * Half of the team adore Pixar films 246: The following questions are frowned upon * Do you pee standing up or sitting down? (Jiao/Jiko asked this, Huizong said 'I pee standing up, I'm a boy!", Jiao Xiao said "Why sitting down dear, the other way isn't ladylike.", the commanders facepalmed) * Did you shit yourself? * Is Justin Bieber gay? (That's now the personal favorite of the commanders) * Where do ghost babies come from? 247: Do not play baseball with military boots on * I kicked Huizong in an unfortunate place * He still walks funny * I am still laughing. 248: Unless Jiao, or any toddler is in the base, no PBS Kids, Nick Jr, Disney Junior. and so on * Teletubbies disturb Marie * Ri Dae-Jung ran from the room when he saw Jiao/Jiko watching Wonder Pets * The Zhungxi twins think Barney is a pedophile * Jiao/Jiko loves the Numberjacks and Postman Pat. * Sophie and King Kool love PB&J Otter. * Princess Dynasti remembered Bob the Builder, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and any other Playhouse Disney and Noggin shows when she was younger. 249: Never say the following human swear phrases when you get angry * Aw, Tits! * Balls! * Weak Titty! (I use that quite a bit) * Aw, fuck me! * Man tits! * Fuck piss! * Pretty much any sentence with the word Tits or Fuck * (Weak Titty has become a popular one in the base) * (Even heard Nicole yell it) * ("Fuckin' Weak Titty!") * ('Zong and I gave eachother to O.o look) * (Before we burst into laughter) 250: Lucky Star is banned infinitely in the base and should not be quoted * (Jiao/Jiko said "Kono-chan is mommy!") * (Hilarious!) * Someone's having a blood conversations! * Super Mega special mecha awesome chocolate-dipped shining flaming glowing incredible serve! (Fun to shout randomly) * Being flat chested is a status, a precious rarity! (I secretly make fun of Satoko's tits) 251: Do not quote Hetalia, manga, webcomic or anime * China, I choose you! (Jiao was like WTF?) * AHHHH! THIS FOOD TASTES TERRIBLE! I'VE NEVER EATEN SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLE BLAND AND DISGUSTING! (Fun to shout out randomly) * YOUR BRAIN'S IN WAY FAR OUTER SPACE! (Huizong snickered) * WAAAH! WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE!? (Reicheru said that) * Paaaasssttttta~! (Shut up Samuel!) * Don't shoot me! I'm a virgin! * You're the most pathetic excuse for a country I've ever seen...! Are you sleeping at me right now?! (Really, Huizong?) * Western nations are so immature. I doubt they ever grow up. (The members from America, Canada, and other Western nations were highly offended.) * This dude is lame. Maybe we should make him work. (How practically everyone in the base thinks about Samuel using Ryo Chaiko as a butler.) * THAT'S A MARRIAGE REGISTRATION FORM, YOU IDIOT! (Marriage Registration Forms are now monitored.) * Hey, word of advice, friend. Never mention America to Russia, it makes him mad! Ah ha ha! We've prepared cold cabbage stew soup, with a nice vodka dipping sauce! He he! * (I am amazed on how we are still allowed to watch this) * (Satoko loves Hetalia) 252: For the love of Satoko's Starscream dakimakura and tits, CALM THE FUCK DOWN WHEN TEACHING PEOPLE THE JAPANESE WAR ATROCITIES IN CHINA! * Satoko was never so horrified in her life. 253: Don't let the Chinese Ghost Children watch a Nanking Massacre documentary * Their parents will be pissed * For their innocence and everyone's sanity, just don't 254: The guro manga Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere is banned, period * Hiro does not like the thought of nude female tank giantesses * Neither does Reicheru 255: Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji yaoi and shotacon is banned, infinitely * Almost sent Ryo and Satoshi screaming their heads off * Reicheru refused to let go of her Sebastian Michaelis plush doll and was crying * I am amazed on how we are still allowed to watch this. 256: Do not let Amanda "Kawaii-chan" Higgleburg watch Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler * For everyone's sanity and Satoshi Jr. and Toshio's innocence, just don't * Satoko almost fainted when she projected a pornographic CielxSebastian doujin * Now all the Kuroshitsuji seasons are monitored. 257: Do not attempt the fake Xbox One Backwards Compatiblity prank * GODDAMMIT HUIZONG! * We went through 5 Xbox One consoles 258: When Samuel's brother visits, keep him away from Ryo and Satoshi * Otherwise, he will get the back * Violence will enuse * And odds are, he will win * He's afraid of ghosts? 259: When a tourist from China visits, keep them away from the Chinese Ghost Kids and the Japanese WWII ghosts * Some old woman from Nanjing, China thought the kids were Nanking Massacre victims due to their wounds and the Japanese WWII ghosts were the killers * Huizong said "No, no, me, my bro for life, and my sis were in Taiwan, we partied for six to eight weeks and that was WAY BEFORE me and my bro-in-law joined the IJA." * It took a while for Wei, Mulan, and Jiao to explain that they died in Han Dynasty China, but she didn't listen to them and threatened to take them away * Hiro snatched them off her and he put them in a playroom, Toshio Kuroko supervised. 260: The movie Hisss is banned, period * Huizong was never able to eat anything after we saw that * Did I mention Toshio, Reicheru are vore-sensitive? * We also have to skip that scene in Men In Black 3 where a woman devoured a man 261-280 261: I will not imitate violent acts I see on Animaniacs 262: Never make a motto for the team "You don't have to be an idiot to work here, we'll train you!" *Sophie told me to take them down and apologize to Nicole *She was suprised when she suggested to keep them up *I hugged Nicole. 263: Never let Amanda Higgleburg watch a Kuroshitsuji marathon *She made another pornographic images of Sebastian and Ciel *She has a new nickname *Three guesses on what her nickname is *The team is still horrified *Ri Dae-Jung never looked at the characters from Black Butler the same way 264: Amanda Higgleburg is now banned from going into Satoko's room during her "happy time" *She caught Satoko "doing her happy time" in her room *It took her three tries to get her out of her room *She also has a new nickname *Two guesses to know what it is. 265: PETA flash games are banned *Satoko was horrified *Ri Dae-Jung thought the Cooking Mama game was stupid yet hilarious *Mei now hates PETA *So does Toshio *And everyone else. 266: When a sign says keep out, KEEP OUT OF THE ROOM! *I caught Satoko with her Starscream dakimakura with her stripped down to her panties and bra *She threw a brick at me *She's never forgave me and never talked to me again 267: Do not search up the following on Urban Dictionary *Piece of Shit and other words with Piece of Shit in them (Reicheru and Ryo Kisho are still laughing to death) *Hentai *Porn *Vore *Homework (Huizong was laughing too hard to read it) *PETA (The first definition is everyone's favorite) *Brony (Huizong won't stop laughing his ass off) *Male Pregnancy *Soccer Mom (Satoko's personal favorite) *Justin Bieber (Satoko was laughing) 268: AVGN should not be quoted *What a shit load of fuck *64 bits. 32 bits. 16 bits. 8 bits. 4 Bits! 2 BITS! 1 BIT! HALF BIT! QUARTER BIT! THE WRIST GAME! (Funny to shout out randomly) *This is the most unstable game I've ever played *TIME TO START DROPPING SOME F-BOMBS, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! *Where did you learn to be an asshole?! *BOMBS AWAY, BUGS BITCH! *Out of the way, you fucking ghosts, here comes Mrs. Tits! Jumping like she's on the fucking moon! (I said that when Satoko was allowed to enter the main base by Huizong and Hiro, Mi Jung-il was laughing too hard to do anything) *She's giving birth to a solar baby! (I just believed that its mother would be a sun goddess.) *(I am amazed how we are allowed to watch this) 269: Be careful of what you write in Japanese language in Hepburn *Satoko hit Amanda Higgleburg because she wrote "Satoko's Vagina" down on paper, she wrote it down in Japanese language underneath and was horrified *She also wrote "Can I have sex with you?" to Ryo Kisho, he hasn't been so horrified in his life, he done the same *She actually wrote "I have a cat in my pants", Satoshi Jr now hates her. *Satoko now hates her. 270: Do not attempt to say anything in Japanese unless you know what the fuck you are saying *Amanda pointed at Satoko's breasts and said "oppai! (breasts)", she hit her *I laughed *So did Toshio 271: Two words, SONIC PORN! *Satoshi and Ryo Kisho couldn't have possibly be more horrified *Satoko fainted *Toshio hates me 272: Do not say China owns Taiwan, ever *Huizong threw a brick at me, why does everyone love throwing bricks?! 273: NEVER quote The Annoying Orange. *Hey! Hey, Apple. KNIFE! *It's Little Apple! (I swear, I never looked at apples the same way again.) *Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah (Brahm and Treat never resisted.) *Yay! I wish every day was vacation day! *Now that's what I call a pork chop! *ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FRUITBALL!! (Samuel, you can't play that indoors. It's stupid.) *And elephants are microwaves. *When he goes swimming, I like to call him Bob! *Gilbert Gottfried called. He wants his laugh back. *What do you think I am? A bag of Skittles? *Just hangin', with my bud. *(Again, I am amazed how the hell we can still watch this) *(Hell, even Joshua Juritin liked it.) 274: When King Kool is carrying a book bag, do NOT call it a purse, or else... 275: Male Pregnancy is banned, entirely *At least let Satoko watch Hetalia or Black Butler without the mental images! *Even the movie Junior was prohibited. 276: When how much work papers you have, "a buttload", "assload", "a fuckton", "a little bit", "whatever you feel like giving me" and "a shitload" are not numbers *Satoko hates this rule so much 277: Davey Jones is not going to stuff me in his locker, I must stop constantly saying it *Samuel yelled this "DAVEY JONES IS GONNA STUFF ME IN HIS LOCKER!", during a warm day, the boys and men were shirtless, some of them wore military jackets, and the women and girls were wearing bikinis. *Sophie was angry *Toshio was confused *Ri Dae-Jung, was a very happy Korean, he said "YOU'RE WATCHING TOO MUCH TV, SAMUELETTE!", he wore his military coat with it. 278: I am not Captain Banana Hammock and I must stop shouting this. *Samuel yelled "I AM CAPTAIN BANANA HAMMOCK!", Ri Dae-Jung died of laughter *Huizong still can't stop laughing at Samuel *I was laughing too hard to do anything 279: IVs and oxygen are not to be referred "Hangover Helpers" *Huizong asked Sophie while drunk from a Hangover. 280: Parry Gripp songs are banned entirely *"You're Driving me Crazy" sums up Huizong and Another Nicole perfectly *So does Jonathan Woods and Ryou. 281-300 281: Do not attempt to challenge the ghosts to a game of Russian Roulette *You will lose really badly *Really Badly 282: Do not let Jann Simmons near Maria Tachimi *Maria's Transformers figures are peace offerings to help her get justice for her death as the six girls never apologized of what happened *CJ protected her 283: Two words, SONADOW YAOI! *Maria Tachimi was horrified *Satoko left the room 284: Please, don't quote the original Popples cartoon at all. *No food? No playing? This is an emergency! (Ri Dae-Jung regretted it.) *Me crazy? You're the one zinging around the bathtub! (Another Nicole said that to everyone in the bathroom.) *You can come out now, Macho man. (Another Beatrix said that to Huizong, easily flustered that man, quite petite that Taiwanese man) *Nevermind, I'll just flunk. *I didn't know the tent was that hungry. *SHE'S SHE'S VACUUM PACKED!! THAT THING AND SHE....AND SHE.....SHE WENT......POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! *This is the first time I've ever given myself a full body facial. *Do they make cows this small? (Bridget replied with "NO! BESIDES, I HATE EATING BEEF!") *More like the massacre of the century! (Curt said it when he broke into the base one night.) *Aaaaaaaaaaaugh! Mike's wrapped around by a giant snake! (Has Samuel gone insane already?) *No sweat, you just remember if you have trouble in any situation, you know who to call on, hey! (Marie said that to me, only making myself so comfortable) *There goes the neighborhood, and there it goes again! (Fun to blurt out if you're bored) *Flamingo Airlines, the only way to fly! (Seriously, Another Nicole? Your obsession with the color pink is starting to annoy me.) *Yay! I'm a stamp collector! (Stamps are now monitored.) *I've got nothing but a pouch full of stuffing. (Marilou's Eleroo plush was once destroyed by Samuel, and she quoted that.) *(Sophie, Marilou, and CJ love the Popples series. Heck, Sophie even loves the 2015 revival.) 284: For the love of what's holy, Stop playing Westboro Baptist Church bullshit! * Even Maria thinks their batshit insane 285: No quotes from Saint's Row! 286: Fake, Knock Off, or Rip-off Transformers should not be used to appease Maria Tachimi. 287: Samuel the Otter is not allowed to watch the following anime *One Piece (He kept talking through it) *Dragon Ball Z *Boku no Pico (Adults only, motherfucker!) 288: When a sign says Do Not Disturb, DO NOT GO IN! *Marie was in her crying period, she attacked me. 289: Never let Samuel on a unicycle *Damn, that was a lot of blood *Sophie and Marilou won't stop freaking out *Huizong and Ri Dae-Jung were laughing too hard to do anything 299: Never let Huizong or Hiro go out unsupervised *They ended up with a million dollars in damages *Huizong even streaked naked in public, Hiro set things on fire, just because he didn't like them. *We had to bail them out of jail 300: If you are a female and PMSing or menstruating, leave the motherfuckin' base for a few days. *We haven't seen Satoko for a couple of days now *No, it wasn't because of King Kool's jokes about women on their... take a guess. Read the rule again! *Reicheru's menstruating often leaves her insomniac and makes her cry the next morning. *Princess Starlight has seen the movie Carrie and it reminded her of her period. 301-320 301: Never sing the Batman theme song, but replace Batman with Trojan Man *Huizong and Hiro laughed hysterically for two hours *Samuel won't stop singing it *Mei is still humming it 302: When you are going to a convention or having an convention in the base, please let the officers and commanders know *Trafalgar Law cosplay (Satoko used it a couple of times, she looked like a freakin' hipster, Samantha Kyra freaked out, thinking she was a robber) *Shadow the Hedgehog cosplay (They thought Satoko wearing it was too revealing) *Portgas D. Ace cosplay (Satoko stills cosplays as Ace from One Piece, she made the Japanese corps men have erections) *Human Starscream (Satoko used this, the main problem is that menstrual blood can easily get on it) *L4D2 Witch cosplay (Sophie doesn't want to take any chances) 303: Never let a drunken Eric sing gospel music *Mei was amazed how a man can make his voice that high *I've never seen Huizong laugh so hard *The WWII ghosts were laughing too hard to get him to stop *I was laughing too hard to do anything 304: Disney songs are not a form of interrogation *Huizong flipped out after listening to the song from Frozen for two hours *Meimei is still laughing *Marie Lara-Rutter swore that she'd shoot herself in the head if she had to hear Laura sing "Let it Go" one more time 305: Never decide to give Jiao/Jiko a geography lesson with the Animaniacs *Huizong really hates that 50 States song *Hiro hates it 306: Never let Huizong go out alone unless he needs to *He streaked in Nannyatropolis before being arrested *Another Beatrix fainted, why is Huizong so hot?! 307: Never wear Stilettos when playing sports *Ryou kicked Huizong in his "down under" *Ryou is now banned from playing baseball *He still walks funny *I am still laughing *Until he found blood in his urine *He got examined by Toshio *Huizong still has yet to forgive him for that. 308: Never ask any Taiwanese or Chinese member If they are an Android or an iPhone *They really hate that 309: Watch your language around the little ones *Ri Dae-Jung nearly fainted when Matthew said "Samuel Big Fuck Head" *Toshio almost broke a rib laughing 310: Never try to teach anyone Disney songs *Huizong really hates "Bippity Boppity Boo" and "It's A Small World After All" *Marie Lara-Rutter is tired of the song "Let it Go" *And as for the song "Trust in Me"... 311: When Reicheru is using her attacks, do not say the following *Ooh, pretty lights, wait, those aren't lights at all, those are fire thingys *Burn, baby, burn! *Damn girl! *Ace is back! 312: Shaq-Fu for the Genesis is banned entirely *Ri Dae-Jung never played a SEGA Genesis again. 313: Think TWICE before quoting the Wiiviewr and his sons. *No no no! If the fielder misses the ball, he can only get 2 bases. We don't want to make the outfielder feel bad because he missed the ball, because everyone's a winner! (CJ got confused at first.) *SpongeBob smash this ball with this stick! (Samuel made fun of SpongeBob.) *Where is PETA when you actually need them? (Bridget said that when Toshio was playing Pokemon, he put his game down and attacked him like the Witch from L4D2) *It was like they went to a Kindergarten and started writing down the games the kids played at recess. (Toshio and Marie agreed.) *Why would you care about winning a bunch of little pictures of prizes? *I have to assume that the people who came up with this title got drunk one day and threw up all over the room and said "Hey! There's an idea for a game!" (Sophie admitted that she'd never get drunk when it comes to projects, Huizong laughed too hard, this describes Bubsy 3D perfectly) *But I really like my shuffleboard! (Another Nicole tried to wreck the team's shuffleboard while CJ said that.) *I really don't wanna see you grabbing the dough and making cookies with your dirty paws! (Sophie stopped making cookies for the team.) *...Or terrorizing the innocent hot air balloonists! (Catherine felt that hot air balloon rides can be dangerous at times when she heard Samuel say that.) *Who plays the game for the graphics? *Now there's a Saturday Morning Cartoon for you! (Marilou wished something like that, thinking there could've been one about a gang of cute kittens with wings.) *Oh no! I forgot my keys! (Brahm and Treat screamed that when they were locked out of the base by mistake one day until Ryou and Satoko came back.) *Did the cat just jump on their keyboard when they went to naming their company and just kinda accidentally got locked in? (That's Huizong making fun of stupid company names.) *When did the letter Z become so popular? (Laura Lara-Rutter was confused on the surname Zhungxi, Huizong had to explain how Mandarin is an unintelligible language and they were many dialects and tones, Maybe she wasn't adapted to Taiwanese culture yet.) *Best put some sunglasses on kids, cause it's gonna get bright! AHHHHH! SO WHITE! AHHHHH! (King Kool stayed inside a freezer for the rest of the day) *WHO MAKES IT THAT COMPLICATED TO OPEN A SAFE?! (Ri Dae-Jung screamed that when struggling to open a locked safe.) *Who takes their fish to the vet? (Ri Min-Li said that when she refused to take Samuel's piranha Chomp to get it cured.) *Like 007 couldn't jump over a box. (The Sly Fox Trio cringed.) *That's really nice, Nintendo. (Toshio was so pissed off.) *Let's get this umbrella, put some rollerskates on, and we'll go out in the hurricane and we'll go windsurfing! (Ri Dae-Jung thought it was the stupidest idea ever. Don't ask.) *WHO BUILDS A POOL THIS BIG?! IT'S INSANITY! (Luckily, we placed some limits on the pool sizes.) *Ooh, I'm first place, that means I get covered in goo! *Guys, why did you buy a TV with a rat on top? 'Cause it's kinda disturbing. *This is what I wasted a couple hours of my life unlocking? UGH! *(Sophie's a fan of the Wiiviewr. Don't deny it.) 314: When anybody is celebrating a birthday, NEVER use Happy Birthday by Arrogant Worms as the music. * It can be insulting to little kids, you know. * Huizong loves that song * Ri Dae-Jung is still laughing. 315: The Addams Family theme song is banned *Maria Tachimi likes the Addams Family *(Again, I am still amazed how we can watch it) 316: Sophie is NOT a little kid when she watches PB&J Otter, Popples, Sylvanian Families, or any colorful and cutesy show that she likes. *Neither is King Kool (though he never watched Popples nor Sylvanian Families). *Besides, isn't Sophie related to PB&J? 317: I am not allowed to have a collection of menstrual blood in a jar *They found at least 20-30 jars of menstrual blood *Satoko almost shot me *Huizong went pale *Ri Dae-Jung can't look at the adolescent and adult members the same way. *King Kool drunk an entire jar, thinking it was cherry Kool-Aid, Ri Dae-Jung yelled "KING KOOL! DON'T DRINK THAT!", Guess who ended up hogging the bathroom 2 minutes later? *Hiro almost pissed himself laughing 318: Attack on Titan should not be shown to little kids *Except Toshio. *Satoko regrets nothing. 319: If you want to show any of the viral videos below, please ask a commander for permission. *Charlie Bit my Finger *Leave Britney Alone *Keyboard Cat *Any Harlem Shake video *Sneezing Baby Panda *Skateboarding Dog 320: Don't do the Noodle Dance while singing its lyrics over and over again to wake the team up. *It will result in a pissed off Huizong, especially after playing L4D2 for hours *On the bright side, he's shirtless, showing him to be quite lean, double damn! *It woke everyone up *Ri Dae-Jung almost shot me 321-340 321: I am not allowed to have a collection of semen in a jar *Huizong was horrified *They found at least 30-40 jars *The male soldiers and officers were horrified. 322: Archery isn't allowed anymore on the base. *Matthew's eye was accidentally stabbed with an arrow. 323: PB&J Otter quotes are not permitted under any circumstances. *Well aren't you Miss Sharey-Mood-Lady today! (Another Nicholas, cut it out.) *You're looking especially fruit-iful today! (Toshio and Shika saw fruits differently from that point on.) *An award? Do you get to make a speech and everything? Do you? (Jiao asked Huizong that.) *How cool it would be to have central hot chocolate? (Ri-Dae Jung refused.) *Ah, cheese and quackers! (King Kool cracked up, or should I say, quacked up?) *They're martial arts experts and they carry these numchucky stick weapon thingies. (Brahm and Treat questioned Toshio's combat skills) *I guess they could think of another kind of contest. (Those commanders are trying so hard...) *What happened to Mr. Don't Want to Dance? (Guess what Huizong said....) *I'm so nervous! I'm so nervous! I've gotta go munch on a log. (Dietrich was annoyed) *What's a poop deck? (Reicheru and Sophie were grossed out.) *And here's a hankie, in case you get a booger. (Another gross-out.) *Yeah! Big kids don't cry. (We all do, Ri Dae-Jung. Or do we? Samuel rushed into Marie's room and said that, he got sent to the medical bay) *I don't like Valentines. They're for babies. (Huizong resisted Another Nicole, but Another Beatrix called him back over.) *I can't believe you ripped it! That was my special cape! (Samantha Hinkhouse was upset when her Supergirl costume was torn by Another Nicole.) *This morning, I noticed a burglar stealing your daddy’s bagpipes out of your house. (The Scottish members face-palmed) *I was thinking maybe I should hold my fishing pole or something. (The commanders banned playing with fishing poles.) *Now where is the tuna pepper? (Sophie asked for Fishicles instead) *I didn't wanna come to your dumb old tea party, anyway. Especially not looking like this! (Maria Tachimi said that, refusing to come to Another Nicole's tea parties.) *Some friend! Can't even do a simple muck over without flipping out! (Calm down, Ri Min-Li. I know you hate Samuel and Another Nicole, but still.) *Bisky! (No one had any idea what that meant. Huizong was like "WTF?!") 324: Do not praise Autism Speaks *For every autistic member's sanity and your own, don't 325: For the love of god, STFU about China-Taiwan political issues *We don't want the same thing as last time with Huizong and a mainland Chinese tourist who said Taiwan is apart of China 326: Autism is not a disease, *Reicheru was offended greatly. *Princess Starlight was confused and offended along with Sophie. 327: Never leave a child ghost alone with Another Nicholas *For everyone's sanity and their own, don't 328: The following claims are banned *Taiwan is China (Huizong and Meimei were not happy) *Autism is caused by vaccines *Japanese language is Ching, Chang, and Chong (Huizong got offended) 329: For the love of god, STOP ASKING THE TEAM WHY THE JAPANESE MEMBERS USE THE IJA UNIFORMS! *Satoko explained they wanted something from Japanese history to use for their uniforms, Huizong decided they'd use IJA uniforms because they thought it connected it most *The Japanese members are very aware of Japanese imperialism 330: The following PSAs are monitered *Help and Hope "Doll" (Satoko began mothering her Eren plush doll and never let go of it) *NSPCC Cartoon Boy (This scared Toshio, who suffered child abuse, this triggered Marie's PTSD, Maria Tachimi curled on Ryou's lap in fright) *NSPCC Can't Look! (This scares everyone, especially Toshio) *UNICEF Dollhouse (Way too sad) *Asthma - Lucy and Floppy Ears (Toshio went "HOLY SHIT!" as he suffered asthma himself) 331: I will stop dividing people into the Seven Deadly Sins *Wrath and Pride outnumber almost everybody. *It's easy to guess why. Perhaps the Death Soldiers mainly fall into Wrath, obviously. 332: Pads should not be treated as "teenager diapers". *I used the term during Satoko's menstruation period *She hit me. 333: I will not teach anyone to download pornography from the web *Nicole had to clean an entire computer out. 334: I will not explain to anyone on the team what "vore" is. *The Australian film Feed is banned, infinitely after Samuel done this 335: For the love of Supernannya God's Man Tits, stop going into rooms to see if people are screaming! *I saw Another Beatrix tickle-torturing Huizong, shirtless, raspberries and stuff *She got pissed, Huizong covered himself with his hands *She pushed me out of the room 336: No buffets, period! *Huizong accidentally over stuffed himself, we found him cluthing his stomach and leaning against a wall *He complained his stomach hurt, and was feeling nauseous *I'm still amazed he's still average weight 337: For the love of god, stuffing fanfiction is banned, period! *Huizong's appetite went down a little *Meimei hates me *Jiao was disgusted 338: Never try to speak whale *Although, the look on Satoko's face was priceless! 339: Never let Amanda Higgleburg watch an Attack on Titan marathon *Ri Dae-Jung has a new nickname *Not to mention, *Three guesses to know what his new nickname is. 340: Two words, Numa Numa *Samuel is still humming it 341-360 341: Never let any of Sophie's cousins read poetry or watch Attack on Titan *For everyone's sanity and your own, don't *Peanut was annoyed. *Baby Butter cried. *Jelly said "I thought I wanted an Odella Otter concert showing!" *Opal and Ernest were shocked when they saw their seemingly traumatized children. 342: For the love of Satoko's panties and Levi plush, when someone says do not touch it, DO NOT FUCKIN' TOUCH IT! 343: No brownies for Amanda *She enjoys harassing people 344: The song "Halo" is banned *Satoko thought it referred to the video game series by the title *It actually doesn't *Ri Dae-Jung can't stand the high notes 345: Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? is banned *Satoko's Levi plush went missing and she cried for 6 hours *Satoko almost killed Another Nicole after she found her and her Levi plush in a microwave *She wouldn't let go of it and held it like a human infant. 346: Twerking is banned entirely *For everyone's sanity and your own, don't 347: #SELFIE is banned *Samuel is still singing it *Huizong was driven insane and tried killing himself, He's already dead. 348: Never bring a metal detector to the base and call it a dumbass finder *Oh, man, we had fun that day! *It did nothing for a while *Then it went off *When I was near Brahm *He glared at me *Beep! Beep! Beep! 349: Keep Another Nicole away from Liquid Nitrogen *She was freezing everything! *Reicheru's laptop *My shoe *Huizong's cream cheese bagel (he yelled "I'm fucking hungry!" *Meimei's phone *Satoko's Levi plush (Her scream of "NOOOOO!" alarmed everyone) *Hiro's taser *And other things *She was banned from watching TV for a month. She also had her things donated to Goodwill as an extra punishment. *I threw Satoko's frozen Levi doll at her, we had to use hot water then dry it off to unfreeze it 350: Downloading anime yaoi on the computer is highly frowned at. 351: The Pecola theme song should not be used to teach anyone geography. * Everyone knows that the Earth is round, not a fucking cube. * Is Sophie the only one addicted to the theme song, even though she knows that our planet's round? The answer is maybe. 352: For Commanders' sake, QUIT USING TAMPONS LINKED IN CHAINS AS JUMP ROPES! *You'll scatter blood all over the place. I mean it. *Last time someone did it, we had to clean it up. *Huizong got blood on his uniform, he wore his motorcycle clothing until his own uniform was clean 353: Have some mercy on the Zhungxi twins and keep them away from Amanda! *She kept harassing Huizong 354: Pads are ''not ''"airplane stickers." 355: The following books are monitored: *Twilight (It's forbidden from the base forever) *Animal Farm (Did I mention that the communist behavior in Supernannya could be inspired by the book?) *The Bridge to Terrabithia (Catherine cried at this book due to the death of a character's best friend) *The Adventures of Captain Underpants (Princess Starlight liked it.) *The Color Purple (Guess what the male African American members said...) *And Tango Makes Three (Samuel was grossed out by the homosexual references. Jeez, Samuel's a homophobe!) *To Kill a Mockingbird (Mark stopped reading it at the end of the fifth chapter) *All Quiet on the Western Front (Feels depressing to anyone who witnessed or at least known about WWI.) *Fifty Shades of Grey 356: Satoko's Eren or Levi plush are not allowed to be touched *Satoko cried when Another Nicole threw her Levi doll out of the window. 357: Goodwill is not an object slaughterhouse. *Another Nicole said that it was when we donated her Frozen dolls there. 358: Do not mention refeeding syndrome to Hiro or Ryou *For their sanity, don't 359: Chocolate Ants are monitored *Baby Butter almost threw up when Huizong told her that he was eating chocolate ants by accident. *Which are more delicious than they sound. 360: Fetishes involving Pokémon are banned, period. *At least let the soldiers, members, and officers who play the game enjoy it without the mental images. 361-380 361: Nobody is allowed to quote Recess. *This whomps! (Try and say that if you hate adult profanity. Does that compare to the more mature language of Huizong, Ri Dae-Jung, and more? Yep.) *I've counted the ceiling tiles 13 times already. There's 1,678. You hear me? 1,678! *The dumb kid should be free! (Toshio's not dumb. He's already free, too.) *I have seen the future, AND IT IS GIRLS! Boys kissing girls, girls kissing boys! And you know what else? YOU'RE ALL GOING TO LIKE IT! (Simple explanation of heterosexuality, Huizong laughed.) *Me no know! *Whoopsie Daisy! (I said that when accidentally touching Reicheru's kimono.) *Pretty soon before you know it, we'll be slackers in our twenties, clerking in a video store, and spending Saturday nights ordering pizza over the internet! (Samuel. You know that it won't be true.) *WAR IS NOT A GAME! (Huizong and Hiro laughed at that, heh, men.) *DO I LOOK OK?! I'M A LOSER! A FAILURE! (The misery....) *'A rollercoaster ride I couldn't put down' is not a book report. It's a cover blurb. (No more book reports 'till we have better education systems.) *You ruined my hair! (Ri-Dae Jung screamed that to Another Nicole.) *You're an astronaut, not a cartoon character! (When I got hyper in a space costume, Nicole remarked that to me.) *Hey baldy, say your prayers! It's chowder time! (Chowder is banned now.) *Greetings are depressing. Life is pointless. Leave me now to grapple with my own irrelevance as I confer to young adulthood...Man! (Satoko said that to Giuseppe sarcastically.) *My old man don't believe in otters! (An insult to Sophie and her cousins) *Scandalous! (Fun to shout out randomly.) *What's the matter? You got crayons in your ears? (Huizong said that to Samuel. I died laughing.) *Ack! Puke city! (This is anyone's reaction to anything gross. Like 2 Girls, 1 Cup.) *Hey! That's not how you use a fulcrum! (Marie corrected that dumb Samuel.) *My box! My box! My beautiful box! (Boxes are now monitored.) *I've tried that gum. It doesn't match label claims. (Toshio complained about gum from America.) *Hey, it's the nineties. (Catherine explained that decade. Man, I wish I lived in that period. Another Beatrix first confused it for the 1890's.) *Man, did you see that kick? That was in my prime! (Ri Min-Li must've been so proud of her kick in Another Nicole's face.) *I have no use for friends! I'm bigger than all of you put together! (Lesson learned: Never judge size.) *Cheerleading camp is like, across the lake, duh! (Another Nicole threw a tantrum.) *I want to inform you all that I have a fat, saggy butt, which I like to scratch every hour, on the hour. (You must've seen the look on Huizong's face, we just love torturing the shit out of him!) *Get off our planet, alien scum! (Huizong said that to Giueseppe when he broke in the other night.) *How deliciously moist... (Huizong said it sarcastically over a ruined cream cheese bagel, Why does he love that so much!) *WHO THE HECK IS WHOMPY WHOMPERSON?! (Brahm and Treat answered "A killer!" I ran away screaming.) *My voice! What happened to my voice? (I just wish I didn't allow helium tanks in the base.) *We pull pranks because we're goofy monkey children and we did good deeds because we like to help. (Brahm called Huizong a "goofy monkey", he got horrified because " monkey" was used as an insult by Americans for Japanese soldiers in WWII due to their petite stature) *And you must be BJ... (Brahm and Treat have confused BJ for the dinosaur character of the same name. Also, it's not BJ, it's CJ, as in CJ the Otter. These boys should get the names right.) *Sorry lady, but tearing down a jungle gym with kids on it is against union rules (I said that to Stacie, who wants to prevent Rico and his friends from playing on jungle gyms). *Step, step...sashay. (Another Beatrix impressed Huizong with some silver high heels.) *(Looks like it's one of the only Disney shows we're still allowed to watch.) 362: Three words: "KEEP SMILING HOMIE!" *Brahm and Treat love that phrase after watching The Joy from TAWoG. *Princess Starlight found it amusing. *Huizong, though, was still annoyed. *Now Gumball is banned. 363: When Reicheru transforms into her Blazing Fire form, or Fire Tenno by Japanese members, do not ask her or say.... *Why are you clad in panties and a torn tanktop? *Woo-woo! *It's the solar goddess! *Burning naked lady (Samuel forgot she was wearing a tanktop and panties made of fire, Huizong laughed so hard that he almost pissed himself) 364: Paddleballs are banned, period. *Remember the last time that Peanut Otter received a black eye by Samuel fooling around with a simple ball attached to a paddle on string? *Thank goodness his hospital stay didn't last that long. *Guess what that means for Samuel? Easy, a marathon of preschool programming for punishment. 365: North Korea does not have street food, games of baseball, has Gangnam Style, or has a film called My Sassy Girl *Samuel yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when Marie told him that was from SOUTH Korea, *I am still mimicking his "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was funny. *Due to her experience of visiting North Korea, Laura seriously warned American tourists and travelers to stay away from that country as a result of its poor human rights policy 366: For the love of god, DO NOT MENTION UNIT 731 OR THE BATAAN DEATH MARCH AROUND THE SHINOZAWA-ZHUNGXI FAMILY, EVER! *Huizong went into a corner *Jiao never went near me *Hiro yelled at me *Meimei never forgave me 367: Keep Chinese tourists away from TT10 Japanese-speaking corps officers *One guy touched Huizong's shoulder, he pointed his rifle at him saying "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" *Mei Cloud on the other hand... 368: For the love of Supernannya God's Man Tits, Do not say "Where's my little ghostly tapeworm?" *Toshio spent 2 weeks giving the WWII Ghosts tapeworm exams 369: No PETA propaganda, please! *Huizong got upset because Bridget stole his cream cheese bagel and tried to toss it into the trash, he attacked her and finished the bagel, so she rattled on him to mommy and daddy. *Frank scolded Bridget for taking things without permission. *Bridget replied that she did not need permission 370: No Happy Tree Friends. *Huizong, me, Mei, Marie, Ri Dae-Jung, Hiro, Junichi, Toshio Samo, Toshio Kuroko, Satoko Samo, Meimei, Princess Starlight, and her Another counterpart watched it. *I secretly liked it. *Huizong, Mei, Ri Dae-Jung, Junichi, Huizong, Princess Starlight, her Another counterpart, Toshio Kuroko, Satoko Samo and Toshio Samo all secretly liked it. *Hiro and Meimei thought it was disgusting. *We decided to send a few episodes to Bridget and record her reaction. We all laughed at her reaction really good. *She freaked out and then threatened to kill us for that. So did Mark (who never wanted to watch cartoons about animals ever again). *The YouTube Copyright School video seems to be a bit ridiculous, let alone boring. 371: Mythbusters is banned, infinitely *It scares Tokiko, Sakura, Huizong, Meimei, Jiao/Jiko, Jung-il, Junichi, and Toshio Kuroko due to the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki *Tokiko wouldn't stop saying "Hiroshima......Nagasaki.....Pikadon....." *Antonino Didn't care. 372: The following Simpsons or South Park episodes are monitored *Thirty Minutes over Tokyo (Satoko glared at Samuel at the scene where the Japanese emperor was thrown into used sumo thongs) *E My Sports *The Simpsons Guy ("Your sister is being raped," creeped out Huizong.) *A Street Car Named Marge (Offensive to New Orleans, isn't it?) *Chinpokomon (The Japanese WWII spirits never felt so insulted to see Hirohito using American kids so they could bomb Pearl Harbor again, and if you translate that to English, they know what it means actually) *Goo Goo Gai Pan *Whale Whores (Jiao/Jiko said she loved whales and dolphins, the Japanese members weren't to impressed to see Akihito in that episode) *200 *201 *A Ladder to Heaven (Nope. Just nope.) 373: Singing "Let it Go" while drunk results in severe punishment *Marie face-palmed in anger. *Laura was told never to go near beer again. 374: The Total Drama series should never be quoted at all times. Don't even think about it. *Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic! (Jann Simmons lashed out at the Jewish and Taiwanese members.) *Ezekiel, what's up, man? *I think I see a bird. *It's nice to see you all. *This is just so... *Awesome? *You'll NEVER get me alive!!! *Ooh, that was bad. *Guys, she could be seriously hurt. *That felt so good, except for hitting my chin. *Where's the spa? I'm confused *Not communion, communal. *Wow, that's a shocker. *It means we shower together. Idiot. *I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys, you know what I mean? I mean, no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks! I just don't wanna sleep near them. I mean... *Yo, my man, can we order a pizza? *Whoa, it's cool, G, brown slop is cool! *What do you think he'll make us do? *It's our first challenge, how hard can it be? *Oh shit! *What condition? *A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs. *I'm not jumping without Katie! *We have to be on the same team, Chris. *My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh, and help them in case they can't keep up. *Guys, let's give him a break. At least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls. *But they are. *"She Would Be Loved." Favorite color? *Okay, the kiss of the end of that road trip movie, you know, the one with the guy and the three girls. *I know the one! You like that movie? *I'm not going anywhere! That's not my name! *You've gotta hook me up, man! I'll even eat the grinds! Anything! *The first rule of dodgeball is- *Do not talk about dodgeball? *You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you? *Oh, sorry. Woohoo, way to throw those murder balls. Go, team, go. *What can I say? Weak effort. I tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately. *Are we going to see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing, dancing, smelling flowers and watching movies-within-musicals. *Puke on your own boyfriend! *Now what?! We have to send someone out there or we're going to lose this! *But everyone's all covered in barf! *Well, that only leaves Tyler, Duncan and even Harold. We already know that Tyler sucks, but, what can Duncan do again? *Just give me my marshmallow already. *Great! That's just great, Bridgette! Now we have nowhere to sleep! *Cool? It's cool?! Things could not possibly get worse!!! *Oh, yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera! Oh wait... it is! *You are so vile! Do your parents even like you? *I don't know, Jumpy McChicken. I haven't asked them lately. *Morning, sunshine. *Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder? *You are one sick dude! But yeah. *Ah, that's awesome. Hey, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something? *Sometimes. I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. Haha, watch this, I'm gonna bury him in hail! *What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive. *Flying, man! That's some crazy stuff. *Oh, I would never go up in a plane. Never! *I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly, dude. *Being left alone in the woods. *Celine Dion music store standees. *Move! Campers, move! Oh wait, one more thing I should mention. Legend has it, that if you take anything off of the island...you'll be cursed forever! *Nah, I'm good. *Trent, let's talk. Mano a mano. *Okay. So, what do you think I should do about it? *Ladies, are you almost finished with your tea party? We're in the middle of a challenge here! *You wanna make out? *Geoff...why don't you get us some more tomatoes, dude? *Sure thing, bud. Later, Bridge. *I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear! *Pleasure doing business with ya! *Hey moron, it's ov- *Sadie!! It's over, man! Let it go! *Oopsie...Sorry! *I do not concede! I do not concede! *Awww man, this sucks! * I was your only hope! I was a Counselor in Training! * You are going to hear from my attorney! * Uh, writing someone's name in the snow with your pee? (Ewwww! That is disgusting!) * Actually, I was thinking more of the written word. * Oh, you mean like a tattoo? I've got one on my butt. Wanna see? *I was a bit worried about being the only new girl on the team. Then I figured it can't be that bad. I don't buy that hype about how well guys get along and how catty girls can be. *Anything? How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies? *Ewww, I hate anchovies! *But dolphins are our friends! *You leave us no choice. *Back in the communal washrooms things are starting to pile up! *Look, it's an ugly doll with pretty hair. Just like you! *I think I say the wrong thing sometimes. Like one time, I told my teacher his hair piece looked like my dog's butt and he totally took it the wrong way! My dog has the cutest curliest little butt. *You mean I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me? *Uh, truth? Not really, no. What? We're not here to make friends! We're here to become celebrities! *Just you wait. *You really ARE mean! And all that bad stuff people say about you is true! Like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little bleep! I always told them they were wrong. I stood up for you because I thought we were BFFs! But they're right! You really are a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little bleep! And guess what? I don't wanna be BFFs anymore. I'd rather spend the days staring at Owen's butt then shopping with you. And PS, your shoes are tacky! *I don't know what came over me. Oh wait, yes I do! Heather's a total bleep! *Great Canadian cheese! Now the car won't start. *Here comes the bloodfest! Yeah, right on. *Izzy loves scary movies. *Did I get anything out of this experience? No. It was completely and totally uneventful. *He kissed a guy! *That is so not true! Everyone likes me! I used to be a CIT! * A coconut? WE'RE IN MUSKOKA, PEOPLE! *Yeah, right, that's what they all say. "My lips did what they wanted, my lips have a mind of their own, blah, blah, blah, fishcakes, blah, blah, I'm a liar, blah, blah, blah..." *So that's what you got sent to juvie hall for. *That was a million dollars, you stupid beavers! *I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice... *I can't! He's too beautiful! *He's so pretty...he deserves this.... *You should be, Iron Woman. That was seriously pathetic. *What am I gonna do? I'll never be able to show my face at the gym again! *Gee, throwing balls. Another mentally stimulating activity. (I said that to Brahm and Treat, playing monkey in the middle with Orla.) *Dude, she's made of cardboard! Get in the game! (Ri Dae-Jung encouraged Mark to get used to a cardboard standee of Marie.) *Hey, has anyone seen Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Idiot? (Huizong was referring to Amanda and Another Nicole respectively.) *Uh... Last time I checked, ducks waddled. (PB&J's friend Flick ran around a sports track. I criticized his movement by saying that.) *I thought you said you passed biology. (Samuel was confused about Satoko's education in the past.) *Prima balleri-NOOOO! (Another Nicole's failed attempt at a pirouette) *I keep brushing up against things that feel suspiciously like legs! (I said that when I wanted a leg massage from Nicole.) *I'M SURROUNDED BY LOONS! (Satoko Samo screamed that when too much chaos occurred at the base.) *Princesses, ATTACK! (Another Nicole ordered anyone girly to attack Maria Tachimi. Guess what? They refused.) *Call the United Nations, call a cab, call my Mom! I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical! (Mark needs to calm down a bit.) *Come fly with us, come die with us! (Planes had to be revised after that.) *I called his aunt once, I pretend I was a telemarketer! *All aboard der Weiner Express! (Dietrich laughed at that so hard that he lost his breath.) *I'M GONNA SEIZE THE YOU! YOU HAD THIS COMING FOR 3 SEASONS! (Huizong shouted that to Samuel in anger.) *More like a B-I-T-C... (Reicheru nearly called Giuseppe that. But, it was cut short because Giuseppe chased her down.) *Considering buying myself a life off Fred's List, but having trouble deciding because they are all such a major improvement! (All the members named Fred looked at me.) *Hey, where's my prize money? I demand to get what's coming to me! (Greedy Aristotle Marx...) *I'll save you, little girl! (Another Giuseppe saved Marilou from that wicked Giuseppe.) *Listen, Princess. This is my show! (Amanda cried and threw a tantrum.) *Fashion school, here I come! *I hear your dog gots no nose. How does he smell? Terrible! (Samuel complained about the guard dogs the team is using.) *The koala says cluck to the platypus for luck! (Curt Scar growled.) *THE ANTS HAVE STARTED A FIRE SOMEHOW! (Samuel went crazy over fires.) *Will you be my jungle queen? (Huizong said it to Another Beatrix, much to her surprise.) *ZOMBIE CHEF! (The TT10's cooks looked like zombies when Samuel threw yucky stuff all over them. Brahm and Treat screamed that in unison, then Satoko yelled "NAZI ZOMBIES!") *I...am...not...your...SIDEKICK! (Ryo said that to Samuel, who thought he was a real sidekick.) *This is what you get for using a free online translator! (Google Translate somehow is banned.) *Most people got to choose between beauty, brains and grace. But I've got both! (Another Nicole is such a show-off with beauty and grace, but NOT brains, because she's a ditz.) *You better not scuff my pageant shoes! (Stop it, Another Nicole!) 375: Careful when using the Teleporter! *Huizong threw up behind the door and was with Meimei, Ri Dae-Jung, and Toshio. *Meimei decided to give him an abdomen massage to settle him 376: The Nazi Zombie Christmas Songs are not acceptable Christmas music. *Goddammit Satoko, Huizong, Dietrich, and Ji woong! *I am amazed they are not banned. 377: "Chinese Food" by Alison Gold is banned infinitely. *The Greater China members got so offended. *Huizong really hates that song 378: The "Say Uncle" game is monitored *Hiro and Huizong were caught playing it and Hiro dug his fingers into Huizong's abdomen. 379: The following "awful" animated programs and pilots are monitored: *Johnny Test (The first season is better.) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (The theme song startled Marie. Samantha said "No way! This is too girly for my tastes!") *Mr. Pickles (Too ugly. Bleh....) *Robot Chicken (Marie was banned from it.) *Histeria! *Breadwinners (What....the.....ass, Huizong never thought Nickelodeon had the fucking balls to make this, Cuong and Shuya went hunting in the nearest duck pond, brought back dead ducks, we sent them to Bridget, Bao Cap said "Go home ducks, you're drunk") *Glenn Martin: DDS *Allen Gregory *The Groovenians (We thought that it was made on drugs.) *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *The Brothers Grunt (Sophie had to vomit in the toilet after being forced to watch the entire series by Samuel.) *Camp Lazlo (Reicheru turned away from the ugly animation) *Uncle Grandpa (Cuong thinks Uncle Grandpa is a pedophile and was up all night looking for flying trailer vans) *We Bare Bears *Mega Babies (Let's hope that this gets banned from North Supernannya) *Little Shop (Ruined the Little Shop of Horrors legacy) *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (This and Mega Babies should be banned from North Supernannya if they aren't already) *Sanjay and Craig (I thought it ripped off Regular Show) *Rubik the Amazing Cube (Here's one cartoon that Marilou doesn't care for at all) *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (A Scooby-Doo rip-off) *Caillou (Dinh Nguyen banned Annie from watching it because he feared that the titular character would have a bad influence on his daughter's behavior.) 380: I will not destroy any Pokémon plush that Reicheru owns *Jann destroyed Reicheru's Flareon plush, she cried. *Jann got banned from going near her. 381-400 381: The following video game and related commercials are monitored *PlayStation 3 Baby doll commercial (Huizong liked it, Samuel pissed himself, and Sophie was a bit speechless) *Instant Rockstar: Jam Sessions Spongecake Commercial (Huizong and Hiro died laughing at that) *Jaguar Do The Math (Banned entirely) *Pokémon Pikachu Commercial (Huizong said to Jiao it's not a good idea to put an electronic device in your hair) *Pokémon Red and Blue Bus (This scared everyone, Huizong now hates riding a bus) *Pokémon Pasta (The screams from the Pokémon activated Marie's PTSD) *Nintendo You Cannot Beat Us (Everyone had their daily nightmare fuel, Huizong asked "What the fuck was that?", scared the shit out of Reicheru) *Pokémon Action Figures (The woman's scream triggered Marie's PTSD, again) *Sega CD (The ENTIRE commercial triggered Maria's PTSD, why? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!) *Conker's Bad Fur Day (No, just no!) *Dr. Mario (The entire commercial scares Jiao/Jiko) *Yoshi's Island Fat Guy Eating and Exploding (Yuck!) *Kirby Super Star TMK (At least inflation fetishes are banned already.) *Super Metroid (Bridget rejected it due to the use of a dog in the commercial, even though her family explained to her that no dogs were actually harmed in the making of the ad) *Sega Saturn Double Trouble *Sega Saturn We Suck Your Eyeballs Out *Nintendo Gameboy Wario Hypnosis (hypnosis is monitored) *Pole Position Family Racing *Resident Evil 4 Zombie Breast Feeding (WTF?) *Battletanx Snuggle Bear commercial (Hilarious as fuck!) *Super Smash Bros. N64 Commercial (The reactions were mixed.) 382: The Tide is High is not acceptable alarm music *Huizong destroyed my alarm 383: The following opening/closing logos/bumpers are monitored *Walt Disney Neon Mickey (Catherine was shocked by it) *Viacom V of Doom (Huizong saw it as a sliced devil's finger) *Screen Gems S from Hell (Uh....Don't get me started on this.) *Klasky-Csupo Splaat (It scared the heck outta Sophie, she buried her face into Huizong's abdominal area, he said it tickled, Samuel laughed at her) *AKA Cartoon Falling Guy (Hiro and Jiao thought it was disgusting. Huizong said "It looks like a fucking monster impaled by a weapon!") *Nickelodeon Box ID (Frank vowed to himself not to watch any more Nickelodeon for as long as he's in the base.) *Family Home Entertainment Notepad (I'm mystified as to why Sophie and Marilou enjoy it, because everyone else was either neutral or against it.) *DiC Kid in Bed (Ri Dae-Jung thought as if the kid in bed looked already dead (Rhymes fuck yeah!).) *Ghost House Pictures (Toshio thought it was cool, but creepy.) *VID Mask (The Russian Cap Family vigintuplets were frightened by it.) *Pilot Boy Productions (That was a hilarious one!) *Stoopid Monkey *MTV Cereal IDs (Death cereal? Really?) *Renaissance Pictures (I never looked at Mona Lisa the same way again.) *View Askew Vulgar the Clown (Everyone thought the clown was perverted.) 384: Avatar: The Last Airbender Abridged is monitored *OMG! So funny! *Kung Fu Action Jesus! *Yong-il is still mimicking Zuko's lines *Huizong wouldn't stop saying "Kung Fu Action Jesus" everytime we saw Aang. 385: Maneki-neko figurines are monitored *They scare Antonino to death *The WWII Japanese ghosts, including Mi Jung-il, Huizong, Meimei, and Jiao are sitll laughing. 386: Never blow a female condom to full capacity and let it fly *It landed on Samuel's head *He didn't notice it for three hours *Satoko actually wet herself from laughing 387: Never say "My spoon is too big!" repeatedly *Now everyone has to use baby utensils! *On the bright side, mine have Tigger on them! 388: Peanut Butter Jelly Time, the Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song, and the Annoying Orange are not forms of interrogation *Hiro went insane after hearing Peanut Butter Jelly Time for 4 hours *Huizong nearly shot me after I played the SpongeBob theme at least 10 times. 389: If you are in Zhizhu Ying, it is perfectly alright (except prisoners) to torment Huizong into letting you go. *Call him "Herr Sushi" (Dietrich's idea!) *Sing "I scream, You scream, we all scream for Starscream!" (XD!) *Throw up in the camp *I was finally brought out of the camp and Huizong said to Sophie "Forget this ever happened" 390: Never let Huizong, Antonino, Samuel or Ji woong order anything off the internet *TT10 found itself up to it's ass in snuggies, shamwows, porn, and magic bullets *Samuel and I enjoyed yelling "SHAM-WOW!" *"A blanket with sleeves?" Shuya was confused *I love my new snuggie! 391: No one will not object to Mei's Takeo nickname. 392: Slender is banned entirely *Huizong (Destroyed the monitor) *Hiro (Ran out of the room screaming) *Marie (Unable to sleep) *Maria Tachimi (She liked it) 393: Toilets are NOT transportation devices. 394: "Hooyah Master Whatever!" is not an appropriate way to respond to an Army Officer *I pissed off Officer Starscream! 395: I will not yell “Who likes short shorts? I like short shorts!" repeatedly. *Huizong twitched, quite violently. 396: "United-fucking-States of Ameri-fucking-ca" is NOT an appropriate response to any superior asking where you are from *Yet Hiro couldn't stop laughing! 397: I will not moon the Showa guards. 398: I am not allowed to have an allergic reaction to bullshit. *The WWII ghosts are dying of laughter. 399: I will not dress up as Adolf Hitler for Halloween. *Dietrich is still laughing. 400: The 80's Ghost girl is called Maria Tachimi not "Mikasa Ackermann". *Satoko is still laughing. 401-420 401: “Redneck Zombies” are not a type of soldiers 402: Shouting “Let’s do the village! Let’s do the whole fucking village!” while out on a patrol isn't good, yet funny 403: My commanding officer is called Hiro Shinozawa, not Sugar Daddy 404: Huizong is not my "Senpai" and I am not his "Yandere" *That's just wrong 405: I will not yell "Grenade, I choose you!" when launching a grenade 406: Salou, 120 Days of Sodom is not allowed, IN, THIS, BASE. *Huizong vomited after seeing the shit eating scene *The teenage guards were freaked. 407: Inviting people over for a Nyan Cat-themed Harlem Shake is highly frowned at. 408: Whenever the phrase is heard "Is this crap flammable?" RUN LIKE HELL! 409: Bad Romance is not a marching song. 410: Porta Potty flying is banned infinitely. 411: Novelty ties should not be worn with uniform 412: Singing "What Does The Fox Say?" around Maria is only funny the first time 413: Never give Jung-il sugar *He went on a sugar rush 414: No one is allowed to dress up a Mao Zedong *Or any other political figure for that matter 415: Frozen songs should not be used for torturing or interrogation. *Laura, this means you! 416: TFS Dragon Ball: Abridged should not be quoted *"He keeps kicking me in the dick, why? why does he keep kicking me in the dick?" *"All thanks to my submarine, the USS M'DICK!" (Huizong almost broke a rib laughing, and wanted to name Ri Dae-Jung's submarine that, he said no) *"Wow, You are just the Grand Central Station of Disappointment aren't you?" *"MUFFIN BUTTON!" (Treat couldn't resist saying that.) *"Goddammit Nappa!" *"Look, Vegeta! More bald people. (Kami Cap and the other bald members looked at me.) *"How many Namekians does it take to change a lightbulb? One to change it, and the rest to die! And then the other one dies too........... Stop ignoring me" *"I am Nappa and this is Vegeta, He was a prison bitch" (Basically Jung-il and Ri Dae-Jung) *"HOW DOES IT FEEL RIDING M'DICK?!" (The males looked at me, Huizong was paralyzed with laughter) *"I have a thick, meaty vagina" (The women looked at me, the men were laughing) *"Maybe I'm gay or maybe stereotypes are bullshit" (I was put in a detention cell for "homophobic talking") *"OF ALL THE STUPID! ASANINE! SHARK-JUMPING BULLSHIT!" (Satoko's reaction to China claiming Okinawa and Huizong being called Chinese, also Reicheru during one of her tirades) *"Well, I sure hope somebody picks up that phone.....because I fucking called it!" (Fun to shout out randomly) *"I'mma deck you in the schnoz" (Are you kidding me, Brahm?) *"I'm Goku, I'm insane, from Earth!" (Yes, you are insane Samuel) *(I am amazed that we can still watch this.) *(Funny as hell!) 417: I will not fake the following illnesses or conditions. *Smallpox (Besides, it's gone since the late 70's.) *Epilepsy *Swine Flu *Ebola (No one would go near me) *ADHD (Mei was offended by my feign) *OCD *Autism or Asperger's (Mei was offended by this too as well as Princess Starlight.) *Spina Bifida *HIV/AIDS *Bipolar Disorder *Cerebral palsy *Rett syndrome (Princess Starlight has Rett, but hates it when people fake Rett.) 418: Avoid quoting Mysterious Mr. Enter's Animated Atrocity Reviews at all costs. *Who designed these sets, M.C. Escher? (Huizong said that when he criticized some ridiculous artwork of homes) *What's the matter, Doug? Too ashamed to put your full name on this piece of shit? (I don't know what to say about this....) *So that's why I keep having nightmares about a mutant Domo coming into my bedroom and whispering to my ear asking me for pizza! (Samuel and his nightmares, geez!) *Hallelujah, my eyes can finally take a little bit of a break! (Maria said that when Marilou turned off the 80's My Little Pony for her. At least Another Nicole didn't save her.) *Meet WalMart's newest financial planners. (WalMart references are now monitored.) *Hey, a stock video explosion that you stole from someone on the Internet! (Ji woong looked at me awkwardly.) *Bite me, Fox! I figured out how to get around Hasbro, I figured out how to get around Viacom, and I'll figure out how to get around you, and when I do, it's gonna be one hell of a marathon on your ass. (Nicole knew that YouTube's Copyright is messed up.) *And your front lawn is not a place for interpretive dancing. (Ri Min-Li said that to Another Nicole, interrupting her ballet recital in the process.) *God the Virtual Boy looked better than that thing. (Beatrix Badwin's craziest device in a nutshell.) *Look ma, no backgrounds! (Oh please, Hiro) *There's several broken ribs and a severed spine, let's party! (A way to celebrate any demise of a GBS member, especially Gadadhara himself.) *Hurr-de-durr-de-durr. That's our father. He's an idiot. (Marisa made fun of her father Giuseppe by saying that.) *Use towels perhaps? Maybe drip dry in the fucking ocean! (Huizong laughed.) *The bad news is that all of our operatives have been captured, and they are being tortured mercilessly, and we have no idea where the hell they are! They're probably going to die in 24 hours! (Fun to shout out randomly.) *Excuse me, was that some kind of half-assed attempt at a joke? (Huizong said that to me when I made the lamest joke he ever heard.) *Police? In a superhero show? Wow, you guys are so fucking high! (Godddammit, Ri Dae-Jung!) *No, this isn't jumping the shark. They did that LOOOOOONG before this movie even started. Right now, I don't even know what to call this. We are on a crazy train going off the rails. (Describes any poor CGI filmed we watched. Also applies for Frozen (in the haters' opinions, that is).) *Ha ha, you're getting bullied at school! Karma's a bitch, huh, son? (Samuel intimidated Toshio with that phrase.) *OH MY GOD IT'S THE FOREVER GLUE! (This gave Huizong a great idea for a prank on Amanda.) *If you touch one hair of my beard, I will kill you...with. This. Fork! (A neat way for a grown man to threaten anybody.) *And finally, probably the most important thing, ALIENS!!!!!! (Aliens aren't real, Mark.) *Okay, time to ask a very serious question: HOW. OLD. ARE YOU?! (I asked Another Nicole that when she threw a BIG tantrum.) *Wait a minute. We're supposed to be taking this seriously? Oh my fucking god! You know what? That's it. I quit. (Satoko rejected the GBS Staff by saying that. It was absolutely hilarious.) *Who the fuck brings their life savings to a circus?! (Sean Plone always thought circuses were evil, accompanied by an annoying Bridget agreeing with him. Reicheru tried to shut them up.) *No, seriously, it's catching the entire neighborhood on fire. (Reicheru makes a better pyromaniac than Samuel.) *I'll keep this little shiny pull thing and you can keep the rest of it for as long as you want! Sound good? GOOD. (Mi Jung-il said that to Bridget. I laughed my ass off.) *The teacher wants to sit with Angela and her friends because reasons, and potatoes. (Hiro laughed at the potatoes part.) *What? That's not what the Cupid portrayal is about? What the fuck is it about? He makes people horny! (Lies about Cupid are now monitored after I said that.) *I am going to dedicate thirty, maybe forty years of my life researching advanced sciences and technology to figure out how to bring the dead back to life, so I can spend my entire retirement murdering you until I die myself! *I can imagine it now: Tim Allen being chased by fucking dinosaurs! (You know what I'm talking about!) *Oh my god that is the worst thing that could ever happen to everyone. Like, really? That kinda stuff could give someone PTSD. That'll be careful with that shit, holy fucking shit! (My Little Pony in a nutshell.) *We have a Johnny Bravo wannabe, a Total Drama wannabe, a Dude, What Would Happen wannabe, and a beaver. Just go with it. (Sounds like what you would expect in a gang of random idiots.) *He's not scary in the slightest, is he? (Anybody new could say that to describe Ri Dae-Jung at first glance.) *As you can see, when they touch each other in such a way, out pops a demon spawn. (Ri Dae-Jung and Huizong laughed at me.) *How do you want your brains? Fried or scrambled? (With that question, Samuel was interrogated.) *Hey a baby plopped out of the sky and doesn't get no parents, but hey I only care about my clothes that are mine that got dirty! (We were like WTF?!) *Fat people are hilarious! *Udders? What? OK? Bloated Udders? I don't get the joke. (Huizong was confused.) *And do you know what I definitely wanted to see? Bambi coming into the hospital and eating the placenta. (Something Ri Dae-Jung wanted!) *Are you sure that this was some fourth grader's GoAnimate project, because it looks like some fourth grader's GoAnimate project. (Sophie regretted making grounded videos.) *Hey kids, let's count the cliches! (Huizong said that to us so that we can point out too generic things.) *Am I having a fever dream? Please tell me that I'm having a bad fever dream. (How Reicheru reacted to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.) *Yeah, because I always thought that Christmas needed some more hip-hop. (Wei accepted my suggestion of funny Christmas raps.) *It's a song about fucking socks! (Brahm and Treat did a song about socks and sockpuppets. I stated the obvious with that.) *Here he's nothing but a fat obnoxious spastic idiot. (That was how Huizong described Giuseppe.) *Said the woman who gave her daughter drugs and wanted things to take their course. (Satoko sarcastically replied to Stacie after Marisa rejected expired drugs right away.) *Ha ha ha, he's an old man acting like a teenager. (I called Mikey that.) *Good god, you're more annoying than a random townsperson NPC! (Huizong yelled that to Amanda.) *Anyone else in the mood for some KFC? (Bridget, Tariko and Laura said "NO!") *Without it, I may as well be hearing a radio show while staring at my refrigerator! (Sounds like something Huizong would do if we ran out of cream cheese bagels) *I feel like this is the start of a PSA on sexting. (Sexting is already banned in the base) *Why are their veins so visible? (Bridget complained about a dissected frog) *Ha ha, isn't that awful?! Aren't these people doing awful things? (How we would explain residents of South Supernannya) *But if you want to call your grandfather gay, go right ahead. (Samuel dared Maria to call Ichiro gay.) *Get it?! Because she's a Disney princess, she's racist. (Another Nicole yelled at me.) *Survey says, meh. (What else is there to say to question villains?) *Pointing out your problems doesn't make them go away. 419: I will stop yelling "The Boys Are Back In Town" *The Kuro Unit keep yelling it 420: For the love of Supernannya God's Testicles, when they are ghosts following non-ghosts, stop freaking out! *If you keep freaking out, they would make you sorry, especially Huizong, Another Kazuki, and Another Reicheru. 421-440 421: Keep Amanda away from Ichiro 422: I will not spray ghost's eyes with pepper spray. *Hiro had to take a rest at the hospital wing. 423: I will not ban manga just because I don't like them. *Satoko Samo was angered one time. 424: I will not make fun of the names Satoko gives to the English Dub Dragon Ball films 425: King Kool should not be alone for 2+ hours. *Clinginess is a bitch, you know. 426: Calling the Ghostbusters on ghosts is strictly prohibited. *Huizong took that as a prank. Ironically, he is sort of a prankster. 427: Anime and Manga is not your life and I will not threaten to sue people who won't let me draw manga *On a side note, anime and manga aren't everything. End of story. 428: Supporting the Nazis is not going to make you a manga artist *Again, anime and manga aren't everything. 429: I will not show A Sneak Peek at Pokémon *Huizong had a photosensitive epileptic seizure during the Nintendo Power segment due to the flashing Pokémon on the screen. *During when one of the live-action characters said "151 Pokémon", Mi Jung-Il "721 Pokémon!", then Huizong reminded him that this was from when Pokémon was released in the United States *Tariko finds it corny *Mikey thinks Pokémon is evil due to its Japanese origins *Now is not suitable for people with photosensitive epilepsy, such as Huizong and Jiao 430: No more Console Wars *Nintendo isn't just for kids, and blood and gore doesn't make a game good. *Comparing any early 90's console to the Atari Jaguar is shit. That's why its advertisement sucked 431: No ghost is allowed to tell their real age, only the age they died at *Frank fainted when Wei told him he was 1,812 years old. *Let's just say that the Chinese Ghost children are the coelacanths of the TT10. 432: I will not compare Bart Simpson to Satan. *Marie Lara-Rutter was upset at me. *Jann keeps doing it despite every single warning we gave her. 433: Maria, please be careful if you are using Thunderbolt in the Japanese Gen 1 games if Huizong or Jiao is watching you play 434: Pokémon is not going to turn children into ISIS jihadi. *Jann, you need to STFU now. 435: Nobody is allowed to destroy Maria's Transformers *Jann is no longer allowed hear Maria. 436: No games of "Let's Annoy the Little Kids!" 437: Harry Potter Wrock songs that have sexual content are monitored. 438: Maria the Fox does not want a flea collar 439: I will not make a pin-up calender of the Japanese WWII ghosts and call it "Imperial Devils" 440: Giving love letters to Ri Dae-Jung signed with Amanda's name is not funny 441-460 441: I will not dress up as Saddam Heusseim for Halloween 442: Santa Claus is not a child molester *The kids didn't want to go near anyone who claimed that. 443: Silent Night, Deadly Night is not a suitable holiday movie to watch *The kids were scared of Santa Claus 444: Nicknaming people "The (adjective/noun) Man/Boy/Girl" seems quite cliche. Don't overdo it. 445: No quotes from TFS Attack on Titan Abridged *OH MY GOD EREN YOU'RE SO FUCKING COOL HOLY SHIT! *I'm not into guys with vaginas *WELL SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ, YOU SOUND LIKE A MAJESTIC FUCKING EAGLE! *WELL SWEET JOLLY FUCKING RANCHERS, I BET YOUR MOM WISHED SHE SWALLOWED YOU! *Well, Isn't it Bichface McGee *(Absolutely hilarious!) 446: Never let Huizong play Punch Out!! for the Wii *He is absolutely hilarious *Damn he's pissed! (During the Don Flamenco cutscenes or when he knocks his toupee off) *SUPER MACHO MAN IS AN ALBINO~! (When fighting Super Macho Man) *Lucky Irish? More like a fudking violent history! I don't call that lucky! (Huizong on Aran Ryan) *Tenno Heika Banzai! (When defeating Piston Honda) 447: The following car licence plate numbers are banned *NO1 BTSD *MDZ 5211 (The Irish members don't want to take any chances, especially if it's a red Vauxhall Cavalier) *BANG BANG *ILUV NAZI (NO!) *GOD H8S FAGS *666 DMN *STFU USUK 448: Demonic Furby videos are banned *Sophie thought it was funny. *I never looked at Furbies the same way again. 449: The Pokemon Story is banned, period. 450: None of the WWII Ghosts like the current Play-Doh jingle *Huizong and Dietrich were driven insane. 451: Joking about tragic things in the base is not acceptable. *Hillsborough Disaster (All Liverpool fans that were members threw garbage at me throughout the day) *Atomic Bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima *Death of Michael Jackson *9/11/2001 terrorist attacks on the Twin Towers *Death of Princess Diana *Munich Air Disaster *Sinking of the Titanic (This is why the animated films based on the Titanic were banned in the base.) *Death of Robin Williams *The Holocaust *Corporals Killing (No one knows how they got there, nobody) *Omagh Bombing *WWII atrocities (The ghosts of WWII will be upset) 452: The Mr. Creosote Oatmeal Challenge is monitored *You have to watch the Monty Python Mr. Creosote scene while eating oatmeal *Huizong gagged *Hiro threw up 453: NEVER quote Rick and Morty. * We are still allowed to watch it. * Some of the commanders hate its crude humor. Sophie didn't mind Rick and Morty. * Reicheru, Huizong, Patrick, Hiro, and most of the members like it. 454: The curfew for youth may not be changed. 455: Do not tickle Ichiro. *It's really dangerous *I've made friends with a wall. 456: The following slogans are not acceptable * We make weapons and get into fights * We fuck shit up * We kill inmates and poison people. * We're like a big dysfunctional family. * The team that wants more war. 457: When asked to give a few words at a TT10 Army ceremony “Romper Bomper Stomper Boo” is probably not appropriate. * Sent most of the soldiers into fits of laughter though, it was worth it. 458: It is not appropriate to say the word "asshole” after saying the rank of sergeant major. *Said this when asking Ri Dae-Jung what his rank was in the army *Huizong is still laughing, Sergeant Major Asshole is now a meme in the base 459: Praising Donald Trump is highly frowned at. * Maria thinks he’s a dick and said even though she’s against thoughtless and inhumane killing, she wouldn’t mind if someone assassinated Trump. * Even Mikey hates his guts. 460: Don't talk smack about Sophie's cousins. 461-480 461: For fuck's sake, stop messing up Catherine's spells! 462: Yelling "SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE, COOL DRINK OF WATER, SUCH A SWEET SUPRISE, TASTES SO GOOD, MAKE A GROWN MAN CRY, SWEET CHERRY PIE!" is only funny when Ghosts yell it. 463: Huizong's human corpse is not an appropriate date to the dance. * Neither is Jane's 464: I am not allowed to shout "UP THE RA!" infront of anyone, ever. * The Irish members really hate that. 465: I am not allowed to use the Kuro Unit, Shuya and Ichiro as Christmas decorations. 466: I am forbidden to play Irish rebel songs after nine o'clock. * Hiro threatened if I sang "Go on Home British Soldiers Go on Home" he will break my teeth * He's says it's not funny when it's being sang repeatedly. 467: When at war, I am no longer allowed to perform Viet Cong tactics with Cuong again. * The Vietnamese and American members don't want to take any chances. 468: Trying to forcefully take clothes off the male Cap ghosts is highly frowned at. 469: "OMGWTF" is not a member of any team. 470: I am not allowed to introduce the Ghost males to paintballing. 471: If you want to show anyone a crossover, please don't show them The Anytown Show or Pooh's Adventures. *Sophie was mad at me because I showed her a Pooh's Adventures crossover video on YouTube. 472: I am not allowed to inject anyone with steroids. 473: Three words, Cuong on cannabis 474: Playing disco music overnight is highly frowned at. *As much as I loved Disco Inferno as much as Sophie... *Samuel was pissed. 475: I will not give Yu-Gi-Oh! cards to Samuel and convince him they are real animals 476: If you're going to make an OC, do not make overpowered Mary-Sues with rainbow colors. I mean it. 477: I will not enforce the Sharia Law on the headquarters, * For everyone's sanity, just don't. * Cuong would not last a day with Sharia Law. 478: It's Cuong, not Shawn Michaelis. 480: Never remind anyone of the time we had adult parties in front of the commanders. 481-500 481: Nobody is allowed to act like the Drill Sergeant from Full Metal Jacket. * Cuong called Giuseppe "Private Pyle" * "The fairy-fucking-godmother said it! Out-fucking-standing!" * It was still funny as hell * We acted like this to the POWs as a joke. * Never seen Ri Dae-Jung laugh so hard. * His new nickname is "Korean child Sgt. Hartman" * "FIVE FOOT NINE! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY STACKED SHIT THAT HIGH!", Cuong to a cadet 482: Adam Sandler movies are banned, period. 483: References to Chris-chan are only funny the first time. 484: Nobody is allowed to play with a Skip-It. *It was enjoyable the first few times, but now it's causing too many injuries. *Cuong had a nosebleed *Joseph McNamara banged his testicles off the pavement 485: I will not whine how I am not allowed to use my phone but another is allowed to use his or her handheld. 486: I may not visit Inkbunny. * Huizong finally found out when he looked up. He was shocked. 487: Deodorant and Glue sticks are two different things. *Samuel used Satoko's deodorant to try (and fail) to glue back his broken spoon catapult together again. 488: There is no such thing as an "Another Counterpart Curator". *Another Giuseppe glared at me. 489: Not every female member works at the kitchen. *It ain't the 1950s anymore. 490: Little Einsteins theme remixes are not forms of interrogation. *Cuong was seriously pissed. 491: I will stop comparing Ri Dae-Jung and Another Larry to Huey and Riley from the Boondocks. 492: Revealing the truth of classic children's songs around the youth is not acceptable unless if they're comfortable with it. *Brahm and Treat never looked at the lyrics to "Ring Around the Rosie" quite the same way again. *Toshio on the other hand...Well, you can figure out the rest. 493: Cards Against Humanity is monitored. * Moses and Matthew managed to drawn the "My dad's dumb fucking face" and "My worthless son" cards. 494: No quotes from the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. *It's just a boring old orange! *Woah there friend you might need to slow down. *Green is not a creative color. *Now let's all agree to never be creative again. *Wow look, an oblong. 495: The 'Peter and Homer Car Washing Scene' from The Simpsons Guy is not appropriate. *I put a couple of people off Def Leppard. 496: Ri Dae-Jung is not the psychological warfare mascot. * Neither is me. 497: Comparing The Loud House to harem anime isn't appreciated anymore. *Sophie said multiple times that she got it and silenced me. *(On a side note, Sophie is a fan of The Loud House. Reicheru, Another Kazuki, Another Reicheru, and Samuel hated it, though.) 498: Tightrope walking is banned. 499: No burning money, I mean it! 500: I will not shove Undertale down everyone's throats. 501-520 501: Sleeping upside down is not a proper way of rest. 502: Graffiti spraying is prohibited. 503: Skunk tails are not feather boas. 504: His name is Ri Dae-Jung, not: * Gogo Yubari (He's not a Japanese schoolgirl) * Pol Pot (That's just wrong) * M. Bison * Adolf Hitler * Heinrich Himmler (He thought I went too far with that one) * Nathan Bedford Forrest (He saw the Nashville statue and took this as an insult) 505: When Sophie is in her kangaroo form, refrain from doing the following: *Cuddling with her and thinking she is a giant stuffed animal. (Another Nicole did this once and said "Yay! A cute kangaroo stuffed toy!") *Going inside her pouch for a ride. (Brahm and Treat fought for space to ride inside Sophie's kangaroo pouch. Nicole fished the twin boys out of the pouch.) *Attempting to kill her for kangaroo meat. (It is illegal anyway) *Calling her "Bambi and Agumon's offspring". (Sophie was annoyed by that.) *Asking her if she wants a boxing match. *Putting gross objects into her pouch. (Samuel added a bag of his own vomit into Sophie's pouch. Sophie became disgusted and threw the bag away.) *Requesting Nate Summers to destroy the kangaroo amulet. (Nate was mortified and refused to destroy the amulet, since it had value.) *Fiddling around with her tail too much. (Sophie tail-slapped me for that.) 506: I will not attempt to make an Irish Republican extremist group. * None of them wanted to be a part of it. 507: I may not turn the light switches on and off repeatedly in any room for "spooky" effect. *Hailey Cloud freaked out. 508: Heil Honey I'm Home! is not a suitable sitcom to watch. *Those against Hitler didn't want to speak to me for a couple of days. *No wonder why this was cancelled after only one episode... 509: I will stop talking about the following DeviantArt users: *Yoshiwii1 *MikeJEddyNSGamer89 *Dev-Catscratch (Michael and Patrick hate his Garibaldi mettwurst stories, understandable since Michael suffered and almost died from E. coli) *ToonEGuy (Hell, even Princess Starlight was blocked by him! Oh no! He blocks everyone who prefers 3D animation over 2D animation.) *Gamekirby *SithVampireMaster27 (Most of his art is drawn sometimes poorly and have fetishism in it, but the tribute art to deceased voice actors is quite nice. At least Princess Starlight likes him.) *AlexLovesDuckman *Sandygurl *Prentis-65 (Princess Starlight's friend, even though they both force people to draw art in their request journals.) *Alexb22 *SonicClone (he loves Jar Jar) *SouthParkArtist135 *ThisCrispyKat *KodyBoy555 *Jacobyel *AdamRY *Thieviusracoonus (The art is cancerous. Seriously, what's with him and the Siren Ducks from the original DuckTales cartoon?) *BlueCatRiolu (Cuong was horrified, This is coming from a man that eats live rats) *JustinRPG (Ji-min Jamie never let anyone near her Reshiram doll) *Solidmario (Marie cried for an hour.) *Nascar221 *Smorekitty97 *Tommypezmaster (Princess Starlight used to like him, until she discovered his true colors and found out that he is actually a pedophile!) *Tooner14 *Wwwarea *Boxingglovehands *Chester343334 *sexualreform (Saoirse said pedophiles should have their testicles cut out, with a kitchen inife, he twin brother was in ear shot) *I-Love-Rick-Sanchez (I am amazed that we are still allowed to watch Rick and Morty, Ichiro was shocked why a young teenage girl would be sexually aroused by a 60-year-old drunk being pregnant) *Matrooko11 (Obsessed over underage women.) *Prisonsuit-rabbitman (If you value your mental virginity, do not look at his page, A few teenagers searched it up in curiousity, they instantly regretted it) *KexAndy100 (why does this man always love Vector?! KexAndy is very lonely and nobody likes Me and Vector ellipsis) *The-Drunken-Assassin (What the fuck Is wrong with this guy? He jerks off to underage girls and deleting his DeviantArt accounts cause of his crushes of Underage girls. he is also racist See this *Lygiamidori (this girl loves cringey shows, requests someone for evil laughs, and loves a weird elderly duck name Igor and she ships herself with Igor. Eeww) *SkunkyToonTastic *Quickdrawdynophooey (Obsesses over a FICTIONAL 17-year-old) *StarprincessDaisy64 *EmeraldZebra7894 *Darthraner83 (Loves putting heads on female/underage girls in bodies) *707Fangirl (All this because of a Shiny fucking Ninetales?!) *Scoobadex (He has a strange obsession with fat/chubby male characters and he uploads screenshots of chubby/fat male characters on DeviantArt (this is DeviantArt not Photobucket), also Scoobadex is in his 30s (another strange person like Darthraner83, Kodyboy, Andebyful, RichardDawson and Kyle Akers)) *Kyle Akers (Even though Princess Starlight likes his work excluding the incest, pedophilia, giantess fetish and of course, the foot fetish. Hell, he made a recolor of Sonic to make his own "persona" by coloring him BROWN!) *legocreepers1234 *waidyraidy *TommyPicklesfan92 (Loves underage characters including Rugrats characters in swimsuits) *WumoWumo (This woman has a bizarre obsession for some obscure cartoons like Lava Lava and some youtube cartoon called Crime Time. She has a huge obsession of one episode of Lava Lava called Time after Chime, she is also obsessed with some random Cops from Crime Time and loves that overrated Teacher from Captain Underpants.) *Yakkowarnermovies101 (Pooh's Adventures, anyone? Also, more like Fakko.) *AkaiDalia (Maurice is Sonic) *Cyberfox (Spams for Fury Preschool Requests. 32 years old man everybody) *EC-707 (Blame Mega! But this guy hates Star vs the Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls because of too much Fanarts) *RichardDawson (Why are those girls mice or monkeys?! They are not yellow and his art is so much cancer) *gooman34 (obsesses over Kaa the snake coil fetishes; with the serpent's victims of his coils - his original victim Mowgli the mancub included, along with Princess Jasmine, Ariel, Shanti...) *SuperKiel (Draws hate art on Johnny Test, Caillou, Breadwinners and also Donald Trump. What a creep) *Alerkina2/Alerkina4/Alerkina4the6th (Not only he's racist, but is a pedophile. He made a blackface Hiro Hamada "drawing". The hell?) *Houseoffrancis (RULES:Be nice to me, No Talking Friends haters, No Mario haters, and no Spam! If you break anyone rules! Your block!) *Andebyful (Why does this man have a fat and inflation fetish?) *SpamHead200 (Has a Dog acting fetish) *MippyTrippy ("My niece's drawings looked better than that shit", Huizong) *rowley jefferson is bae (Ichiro searched it up out of curiosity, he now won't read the DOAWK books) *Biliahthesegagamer *MonthyComic *Marcospower1996 (Known for making the most fucked up pairings next to the ones found in Pooh's Adventures videos.) *Paula712 (Even though she is Princess Starlight's friend.) *Roninhunt0987 *Mobiantasael *chase the hedgehog *starauthor *Djjacob1954 *NotLedgerHeiserman *Nate-Spidgewood (PUNCHES YOU IN THE FACE!!! >:-() *Clay-Claymore *Haihaikittyppg *Imma-the-Deer *Hozupindahows00s (He yells STOP HATING ON AMY ROSE! SALLY ACORN IS A SLUT AND SCREW ENCYCLOPEDIC DRAMATICA) *MollyHaleIsMyFriend (A good chunk of his deviations literally consist of a screenshot of Penny from the 1987 animated TV series, Sylvanian Families superimposed on a photo of a certain place like Friendly's. Can anyone say "lazy"?) *NateFlazh1000 (He wanted a 19-year-old to fuck her butt real badly and told Channeleven that he looked like a rapist. WHAT?!) *LaytonJoaquinLuv (A former friend of Princess Starlight's.) *tmntfan85 (He created incest and pedophilia in his art, even Princess Starlight was blocked by him.) *Bart-Toons (A xenophile who supports Loudcest. What more needs to be said?) *PokeGirlRULES 510: Drawception is monitored. 511: Trying too hard to be "dank" won't get you anywhere. 512: No stereotyping foreign countries. 513: YGOTAS: The Vagina Monologues is monitored. * It's funnier with the highly-contagious laughter of Kenta Tachimi. 514: Playing "Pretty Fly For a White Guy" as music for a party is only acceptable the first time. 515: No member should ever send 'sexy photos' of themselves. * Cuong did this, such as only wearing boxers, posing with weapons, and in an Irish Volunteers jacket, he was intending to send them to Jane. * He wrote a message discussing Amanda's bad behaviour to her and the images to Jane. * Samuel is a fucking idiot * Guess who they got sent to? Amanda. 516: Penn and Teller: Bullshit! is monitored and may not be quoted. *"See? Anyone can talk to the dead. Getting an answer, that's the hard part." (It's obvious to talk to ghosts in the base, but talking to corpses is just stupid) *"A lot of real scientists make you say "Hallelujah!"" (Another Beatrix perfectly suits this. She's awesome!) *"Fuck you, it's the end of the world! If you live, you can fix it in post." (No more bullshit, Samuel.) *"Naked people are their own reward." (Another Nicole said that about a stripped Huizong.) *"Unless you and yours are starving, you need to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" (I said that to Giuseppe) *"Just shut the fuck up, and get a job!" (Ri Min-Li to Samuel) *"You can't build a peaceful world on empty stomachs and human misery." (Sophie's idea for a new motto, Michael said “Both things I went under, a little too late”.) *"The PETA you don't know would outlaw fishing, circuses, dog shows, horseback riding and zoos. They even oppose using service animals like eye-dogs for the blind. Fucking blind bastards torturing those dogs! In PETA, there's no room for Kentucky Fried Chicken, or the Kentucky Derby. See you, Shamu! And forget about smearing honey all over your fuck buddy, because even bees are persecuted by the man. And pets are forbidden in PETA's world too. That's right! No pets. Hey all you pet lovers who donate to PETA, feel like a sucker yet?" (The perfect "reason you suck" speech for Bridget, Sean, and other PETA idiots who seriously need to chill out, suck it up and get a life) *"Do you really think that one morning in November, 1963, Lee Oswald just got up and said "I'm gonna shoot the President today"?" (Fun to ask randomly.) *"We don't know what the "center of our being" really is, but we hope it's chocolate cream!" (Really, Treat?) *"We're all offended, all the time, and we don't have a fucking right not to be offended! A free country is a marketplace of ideas, and college should be more free, not less." *"I think, in fact, we should really call it "ignorance only" education." *"You are so fucking fired. And turn off this subtitle shit! This is America!" *"So even if vaccination did cause autism, WHICH IT FUCKING DOESN'T, anti-vaccination would still be bullshit." (I got in trouble for saying that on Autism Awareness Day. I regret nothing! Oh, and Charlotte Mixie, if you're reading this, this quote should teach you a big lesson.) *"So far, so good. Fuck you! You see, I could feel the turning right there." *"When cows get it, it's called MAD COW!" (Frank was called "Captain Obvious" by Cuong when the former said that.) *"We all support peace. Fuck, no one is in favor of war!" (100% bullshit.) *"Now that's coughin' up a goddamn demon." (Huizong to Jann.) *"Sorry, but we're so pissed off, we can't fucking stand still." (Reicheru to Johnny McGee.) *"I saw you take the hors d'oeuvre, eat it, and then lick your fingers." (Satoko to Stacie.) *"The Kaffirs' sole ambition is to collect a certain number of cattle to buy a wife with, and then pass his life in indolence and nakedness." (The Indian members stared at me.) *"One of the weaknesses was sexual." (Another Nicole screamed and ran away. Yeah, run you little creep!) 517: Stuttering is not an acceptable way of annoying others. 518: Fashion shows are monitored. 519: Talk Like a Pirate Day is banned. 520: I will not put Rosario and the Cap Ancestors in the same room. 521-540 521: We Are Number One is monitored. *Princess Starlight loved this song. 522: I will not film Cuong eating live rats to piss off Bridget. * He was off for week due to stomach pains. 523: My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie is monitored. * "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOTHERFUCKERS!" (Cuong yelled that in a meeting room) * "Because I love her!" (Cuong trying to explain himself when caught having sex with Jane) 524: No quotes from F is For Family: * "So help me God, If I started building walls today and didn't stop for the next 10 years, they're still wouldn't be enough walls to fucking put you through!" (Hilarious to blurt out) * "Talk to me when we're eating the fucking dog for supper!" * "Aw, son of a bitch! Fucking American cars!" * "I hate my life, but I keep on doing it, I have to pay mortgages, and go downtown every damn day to run that airport!" * "Why won't you just.......SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" (Cuong uses that alot) * "Please, you're just a baggage handler." * "HEY!!! STRIKE UP THE BAND! DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH! 3 CHEERS FOR MY D-MINUS SON!" * "Maybe he can get adopted by a nice deaf couple who won’t have to listen to his fucking bullshit." 525: Jontron is monitored. * "I have fallen, and I choose not to get up!" * "Fuck you! I ain't havin' that shit!" * "God help us all." * "Help me, I'm being held against my will, my address is 123 HELP!" * "I have several questions." * (Gotta love that guy, he's hilarious!) 526: Go the Fuck to Sleep is not an appropriate bedtime story. * Ki Sha-min once read this to Annie. * He actually wet himself from laughing. 527: One word: Tattletail 528: On second note, EVERYTHING from F is for Family is monitored: * Threatening to "put people through that fucking wall" has become a popular threat to recruits. * Even the commanders use it. * Saorise yelled "Rosario, Stop touching my twin brother or I will put you through that fucking wall!" * Michael laughed, that’s his new favourite show. * I am amazed we are allowed to watch it. 529: Nimja's Erotic Hypnosis YouTube videos are monitored: *Peeing Ritual {male} (Okay, seriously?) *Euphoria *Bratty Spanking *Snake Coils *Vampiric Dream *Spanking Upkeep *Bratty Bedtime *Sleep Coiled *Everyday Slut (Really? Are you for real?) *Naughty Little Witch *Sexy Truth Serum *Peeing Ritual female (Dmitry wondered what the fuck was this shit) 530: Vaccinations are mandatory and must not be cancelled. 531: For the love of god, do not pick fights with the following members * Toshio Samo (I've made friends with a katana) * Marie Lara-Rutter (both normal and what-if) * Ri Dae-Jung (Guess who spent a week in hospital?) * Dinh Nguyen * Maria Tachimi * Another Kazuki Sato 532: Star Wars Day is not an excuse to get drunk and sleep in other people's beds after a Star Wars-themed cosplay party. 533: Just because Maria is a tomboy doesn't mean she's a demigirl. * She's a female, regardless. 534: Don't use hygiene products on Sophie the Raccoon. *If you do, you're probably going to regret it. 535: I will stop asking why Dmitry is different from all the other ghosts. * At least I got what he said through my thick-as-shit head! *(FYI, I'll also stop calling him a ghost snowflake.) 536: Bendy and the Ink Machine is monitored. 537: Dmitry should not be used as a model for the TT10 * "Join TT10 and you can look just as sexy as this guy, minus the Russian tattoos" a poster caption said * Sophie made me take them down * Dmitry had his last name tattooed on his midriff. 538: The following hashtags are not allowed * GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend (Maria thought it was dumb as the character kissed a girl) * GiveElsaAGirlfriend (Laura was confused) * notmyrodrick 539: Axel Braun parodies or any porn parody is prohibited. * Samuel, you had one job, one fucking job. * He got the porn parody of The Avengers. * "Goddammit Samuel! YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Ri Dae-Jung yelled. * Dmitry now thinks Samuel's a creep. 540: Six words, Huizong and Hiro on sugar high. 541-560 541: The following serial killer topics are monitored. * Moors Murders (Patrick McCormick looked it up out of curiosity, he's pissed that Peter would compare him to Ian Brady) 542: You may not attempt to try anything on Dmitry * He is so damn ticklish, he squeals, his worst parts are his navel and neck. * Another Nicole, you need to stay the fuck away from him. 543: Do not, and I mean do NOT, use money meant for programs and other TT10 stuff to pay for unnecessary shit. * The team found boxes of pizza, a television set, and a Nintendo Switch lying by the door. * When Ri Dae-Jung found out that the money for a cosplay party and a program was spent on that junk, he was pissed off. *He beat the guy who did that so severely he ended up in the medical bay. *No one spoke to Ri Dae-Jung for a few days. 544: XXXTENTACION is banned from the base. *I played #I'mSippingTeaInYourHood and now the team is terrorized. 545: Dabbing is NOT funny at all. *Samuel wouldn't stop doing that overrated dance. *Hell, the Nick India dab song wasn't that funny, even though Princess Starlight likes it. 546: The following animal topics will be monitored: * Anything PETA: See above rules. * SeaWorld: Samuel went there once, and when he found out what really happened to the orcas, let's just say that all the employees went "missing". * Zoos: I don't want another PETA Attack! 547: Marú is no longer allowed to film viral videos 548: The following types of photos and videos cannot be posted on Twitter, Facebook, or any social media site for that matter: *Selfies of people in undergarments (Another Nicholas posted selfies like these) *Media of nude/stripped team members (excluding otters, obviously) (Another Nicholas posted photos of these, too) *Pro-Nazi media *Homophobic media *Hate art of real people and fictional characters 549: "Trust In Me (the python's song)" is not an appropriate song to sing small children to sleep. *Toshio barely got any single wink of sleep that night, worrying about a certain sinister and hungry serpent with hypnotic powers that lured children into his coils 550: For the love of god, Ryu is injured, do not tickle him! 551: No one is allowed to quote Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series: *"This is for killing Littlefoot's mom, ya jerk!" *"I want my mummy..." *"Somebody spoiled the new Harry Potter book for Téa and she's very upset about it" *"Strange, why do I suddenly feel like kidnapping myself?" *"Because shut up" *"Whoa, I think I'm gonna throw up!" *"I summon Slifer the Executive Producer" *"Bakura, any last words before Slifer toasts your ass?" *"What are you, gay?" *"Say goodbye to Exodia!" *"Holy cow, I never saw that coming" *"Your mother plays card games in hell!" *"You destroyed the collector's value! How am I going to sell this on eBay now? Satan will be very angry!!!" *"In America" *"it's official, you're an idiot!" *"Brooklyn rage!" * "You bastard! You turned him into a mime! Grandpa! Grandpa!" *"Shut up, Mokuba!" *"Super special awesome rescue!" *"That Kaiba kid needs to get laid!" (Samuel said that about Ammon) *"Damn it Yugi, touch my boobs!" *"What's up, Big brother?" *"Screw the rules, I have money!" (Toshio when he was playing a game of Pokémon) *"Garbage day!" *"Bullying is just wrong, destroying people's minds with magical powers is a-okay." *"Joey, stop this crazy thing!" * "Hey everybody! Look at me, I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish and I sound like Brock from Pokémon! Screw the rules, I'm in love with Nurse Joy!" *"Wanna play a game?" (I laughed hard when Satoko told me that Bakura shared the same voice actress as Ash) *"The doctors have been so busy trying to figure out why my voice is so high-pitched, they neglected to treat my eye sight so I'm going blind. Well, see ya later...or not." *"I'm gonna touch your boobs!" (Funniest thing ever since Blazing Saddles) *"Don't you sass me boy, now go to your room!" *"Come to Raptor..." *"This card game is a load of bollocks!" (Arthur on Ri Dae-Jung's methods) *"Is your special effect being a total bitch?, Because that's what you're being!" *"Gangway! Women and shemales first!" *"I summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician with boobies!" *"Hey, Yugi, I'd like to violate a few laws with you...sexually." *"I'm not gay, I'm just British." (Arthur, full stop) *"I refuse! My melons were meant to be free!" *"First one to die loses" *"1111, 1112, 1113, 1114, This door is a bitch!" (Ammon with password protected doors) *"Let this be a lesson to you, young man. Bullying is not very nice, and so I don't want to catch you doing it ever again. Got that?" *"Penguins!" *"Yes! I’M VERY FUCKING HAPPY, I’M THE HAP-HAP-HAPPIEST KID IN THE WORLD, I FEEL LIKE I’M IN FUCKING LEGOLAND RIGHT NOW, WHOOP-DEE-FUCKING-DOO, I COULD JUST EXPLODE WITH HAPPINESS, THAT’S JUST HOW FUCKING HAPPY I AM!" (Ri Dae-Jung on a stressful day when something good happens) *Hey, Yugi, I'd like to violate a few laws with you...sexually. *"This show is about people playing card games, and lots of very sexy men! Sparking!" (Sums up Yu-Gi-Oh!) *"THE GOOF, THE GOOF, THE GOOF IS ON FIRE, HE DON'T NEED NO WATER, LET THE MUTHAFUCKA BURN!" (Ri Dae-Jung when setting people on fire) *I'm going to kill you! *Yay! Best...kidnapping ever! *(Thiefshipping has become popular with female Yu-Gi-Oh! fans, Rachel hasn’t laughed so hard in her life, she now calls Yami Marik Melvin and Yami Bakura Florence in a humorous manner) *Joey, use tackle! *(The following insults are now said: Binky boy, Susan, Melvin, Limey, Smally McSmall, Florence, Mega Ultra Chicken, Limey pansy) *"Friendship sucks!" *(Both Mark and Ri Dae-Jung think it’s absolutely hilarious) 552: Please don't make up pronouns or genders, you'll confuse everyone. 553: The Omen theme is not Ri Dae-Jung's theme song. 554: CynixBox's Transformers parody quotes are monitored: * "Do I have to write four more invitations?, GET THE FUCK UP HERE!" (Huizong to the other ghosts) * "And remember, you're fucking Starscream, not Cobra Commander, bitch!" (Huizong, full. stop.) * "Fucking screechy son of a bitch." (Huizong on Samuel) * "I didn't know I'd be flying with a bunch of fucking fairies!" (Jung-il during an air battle) * "That one looks like the commander of the GoBots, he's automatically stupid." (Maria commented Leader-1 looked like a smoker) * "The drive-thru in McDonald's won't even take your fucking orders!" (Hiro on a faulty drive thru system) * (Wei now says "motherfucker" at the end of his sentence.) * (I never seen Maria laugh so hard at this, She thinks it's the best thing ever.) * (Hiro, Huizong are Jung-il are now called Decepticunts, makes sense.) * (There's now two clubs called the Autobitches and Decepticunts.) 555: The Navy Seal Copypasta is monitored. * Thundercracker1923 (Hiro) and StarscreamOfTaiwan (Huizong) typed the Copypasta repeatedly. 556: Whoever the fuck is changing the bathroom signs around...STOP! * Satoko, Meimei and Another Beatrix walked into the men's showers. * Jung-il was like: Ladies....., not even bothering to cover himself. * Huizong was like: WHAT THE?! while covering himself with a towel while looking somewhat pissed. * Hiro was like: AHHH! S-STOP LOOKING! while covering himself in a terrified way. * Meimei and Another Beatrix liked what they saw. * This happened with Jane, Alda and Buyi with Cuong, Rafael and Shuya. * Buyi said "Seeing you three with your balls out was not on my agenda" while the two other girls were blushing. * Shuya was pissed, Rafael screamed and Cuong was like "Hello, ladies..." 557: The Striptease song is not funny. 558: The following songs are banned or monitored during ”Embarrassing Songs Blaring Out Prank”: * Suck On My Cock by Matt Rogers (This played out loud in a TT10 library, Most of the women were like “What the fuck?!”, while the guys, minus male commanders were laughing, Huizong got in trouble for it) * Any LazyTown song (Yes, All of us understand Stéfan Karl is no longer with us, this is not an excuse to play You Are A Pirate repeatedly) * Asshole by Denis Leary (Everytime Ri Dae-Jung walks in) 559: Lewis Black quotes are banned from the base: * "Britney Spears comes on and she's singing about Pepsi, except you don't know what she's saying, because she can't fucking sing, so what you have is this: titty titty titty titty titty titty titty, ass ass ass, titty titty titty titty, ass, ass, BIG ASS, titty titty titty titty titty titty ass ass titty ass." (Sums up most modern day pop music to the ghosts who died before the 1990s) * "There was only one kind of milk: Moo-Cow fuck milk, and that was it." (Michael McNamara now calls milk Moo Cow Fuck Milk) * "If you don't drink 56 bottles of water a week, scientists say you should take a garden hose at the end of the week and shove it up your ass." * "If you're against the war it doesn't mean that you're f-for the other side! If people show up with signs that go, "GO IRAQ, YOU FUCKERS GO!" then you go, "Holy Shit," then you beat the fuck out of them." * "There are no fights in Ireland, people just get so drunk they go, "GODDAMN, YA SONOFABITCH!" and pass out. And there's no Alcoholics Anonymous there, because if there's a meeting, it's always at the bar." 560: Singing any parody of Stacy’s Mom isn’t funny. * Satoko says it goes well with JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. 561-580 561: Do not call Princess Starlight, her Another counterpart, and the Time Period Princess Starlights a "cunt" or a "retard" or say that they are "cunts" or "retards". *The people who called her out on her BS called her that on DeviantArt and YouTube as they started bullying her. *She referred as "the R slur", which insults autistic people and those with mental disabilities like her. *She calls people "ableists" whoever called her "the R slur". *In terms, the word "retard" goes for some disabled members. 562: "Why the fuck not? We’re probably all going die horribly tomorrow and go to hell anyway, so why not do this shit while we still can?" is NOT an acceptable reason to attempt further testing on ghosts and any form of the supernatural. * Considering for the fact that Michael can EAT human souls is also not a good reason. 563: I will not replace Michael’s tarot cards with pornographic cards 564: AntfishTAS’s JJBATAS parodies are both monitored. * It’s funny because they are bitches in the way that need to move * So, That David Bowie-looking son of a toothless hank-of-shite is Dio, eh? (Scotty LOVES the Scottish accent) * FAJITAS! (The Mexicans had no idea what was going on) * Yeah and I’m Japanese and I’ve never flown over Pearl Harbor, WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! (Arthur’s versuon: Yeah, I’m British and I’ve never shot 13 protesters in 1972) * Hey, you‘re talking to the guy who set a dog on fire when he was 12. * How could they do this to Kakyoin, He’s the only reason women watch this show! (Maria said “I thought DIO and Jotaro were the reasons women watched this show”) * Check your panties and tell me that was unnecessary (Ailin when he ripped off his shirt) * Bloody and full of knives, just like my women. * Hey, fuckface, Yeah, I’m talking to you! * (Satsuki thinks the whole damn thing is hilarious) 565: The scenarios from the following games are monitored: * Getting drunk and yelling “LENNY!” * Chopping off your opponent’s head and sending their remains on horseback with their eyes gouged out (Ri Dae-Jung, That’s not an execution method, Don’t try it) * Going into a bank and trying to rob it with your face uncovered. 566: The word, "retard" does not mean a stupid person and the word, "retarded" is not a synonym of idiotic, moronic, stupid, foolish, and dumb, be careful with use. *Some members are so pissed. 567: I will not use a bucket of chocolate syrup, maple syrup, real blood, fake blood, slime, urine, feces, semen, menstrual blood, mucus, saliva, or vomit and pour it on any other team member like it's Carrie. 568: I will not say that "fag" and/or "faggot" is a funny word. 569: The TT10 Diner is NOT a speakeasy. 570: I will not reveal any embarrassing secrets about team members. * Some members perform in the shower. 571: Same goes to 561, every female member isn’t a "cunt", "bimbo", and other misogynistic slurs and every male member a "dick" or a "prick" unless they are fine with the insults. *Calling Princess Starlight a "cunt" and a "bimbo" makes it worse. If I do so, she will spew out death threats, yell at me, attack me, and forbid me from hanging out with her (Bit much?) *Alot of the male members aren’t bothered being called “dicks” or “pricks” because many of them agree they aren’t decent people. *To Reicheru, she uses “cunt“ for both genders 572: Bob's Burgers quotes are two words: Absolutely. Monitored. *"Wait till childbirth, girlfriend." *"Only strippers shave above the knee." *"AHHH! One luft balloon!" (Courtney while watching It) *"We're gonna be moderately rich! I can date someone half my age: a five-and-a-half year old starlet." *"Aah! Max wants to switch eyes with me!" *"They're jealousy noises! You got your legs waxed and I didn't." *"Mafia witch." *"She's happy and slappy!" (Princess Starlight about Marilou) *"Maybe it's fancy danger. Dangiere." *"It's a race war." *"I smell fear on you." (Princess Starlight to Samuel) *"Watch out, glass ceiling!" *"My life is more difficult than anyone else’s on the planet, and YES, I’m including starving children, so DON’T ASK." *"You should know when you hold hands with me, you are holding hands with everything I’ve ever eaten." *"Do you think horses get songs stuck in their heads?" *"You know, I'm not really a jewelry person." *"If you’re going artsy, then you’re going all the way. Someone’s cutting off an ear. " *"You need to take that off right now. Sparkle jelly bracelets are my thing since yesterday when I bought it." *"I understand you are disappointed. I am a little disappointed, too. Before I saw it on you, I thought this bracelet was classy." *"Camera, take the day off. I added ten pounds to myself." *"I'm gonna take a nap under a warm tortilla, and then eat my way out when I wake up." *"Tell me about it. I'll never be the Royal Baby." *"Does that mean it can fart in harmony? Fart-mony!" *"I'm more of an indoor kid. I can't survive out in the wild. I've been declawed!" *"Come on, boys, you're the peanut butter. Girls, you're the jelly. Let's make some sandwiches!" (Is this sex?) 573: Summoning spirits is now monitored. *Seances *Ouija boards *Bloody Mary (Princess Starlight loves Bloody Mary) *Charlie Charlie 574: When someone knows what is "class", don't answer by saying "Don't act like n!&&@$." *Princess Starlight loved The Boondocks cartoon. 575: It's "Princess Starlight", not "The Retarded Princess Lady". 576: Please be careful with using slurs unless the person is okay with it. * Reicheru called herself a bitch in several comments. 577: Be aware when using blackface, whiteface or yellowface for Halloween, cosplay parties or comic conventions unless other members are perfectly fine with it. *The Japanese members explain that Geisha makeup is supposed to be white. *Some members find it kind of hilarious. 578: Mocking someone’s deceased relative because you don’t like that person in particular is not funny and is fucking wrong. * Even Huizong fucking Zhungxi, out of all people called out this. * “This is the response of someone who is being a damn cunt” ~ Michael McNamara 579: I will not place hentai, bara, yaoi or yuri manga on manga library shelves. * “WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING SHIT?!” ~ Andrei’s reaction to a bara manga, Longwei almost erupted in laughter at Andrei’s broken English rant. * Ri Dae-Jung just wanted to read JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. * Satomi erupted in laughter. * “No laughing, Longwei, No laugh!” * Ai Yokomi gasped. 580: I cannot organise book burnings in the base. 581-600 581: I will not skateboard through the base and shout "GANGWAY!" every time I see a group of team members in my way. *This also applies to roller skating. *Yelling “MOVE BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY BITCH!” 582: Brandon Rogers is monitored. * The Angry Office fits so well worth the team. Category:List Fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86